Winter Savior
by WillowSakura
Summary: Alex lives next door to Steve and Bucky... With her abusive boyfriend; David. When things get bad one night, Bucky comes to her rescue. But saving her from one danger reveals a completely new one that threatens to to destroy the Avengers. For good. (O.C., Bucky B., Steve R., Natasha R., Tony S., Bruce B., Clint B., B. Rumlow)
1. Chapter 1

She had seen him before; with Steve. Coming and going every so often. But he kept to himself. Occasionally, he would smile at her. Or wave and say hi. A slight smile on his face when he did. He always seemed like he wanted to say something. But it was like he couldn't figure out what. She wanted to have a pleasant conversation with him. But it was hard. Especially with the boyfriend she had.

He was so controlling; manipulative and cold. Even downright abusive. Always telling her how to dress, what to do, when to cook, what to cook, where she could go... It was something she had grown accustomed to, sadly. She didn't dare let him catch her staring at any other guys in public. Even if she knew them. And she hid her bruises so well, nobody suspected anything.

"Alex!" She felt a pain shoot through her arm, and she brought her attention to the man next to her. His facial expression was one of annoyance. She held her hand over the sore spot on her arm. "Did you hear anything I just said?" His voice was harsh.

"Hm? Oh. Um..." She stammered and looked down. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." Alex admitted.

"You know I hate repeating myself." David fumed and rolled his eyes. "God, you're so useless..." He muttered. Alex nodded in agreement. "Anyway," David began, "you need to make dinner for four tonight." Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're having guests?" She asked, smiling slightly. "Who?" Alex couldn't help but feel excited. David gave her an odd look. As if she had just insulted him.

"Steve and his emo friend with the weird arm." He replied, the tone of his voice seemed to convey frustration. Alex felt her heart speed up, and she had to force herself to not smile. She liked both of them, and was excited at the thought of getting to know Steve's friend a bit more. A sudden smack to the face made her yelp in both surprise and pain.

"Mn!" Alex whimpered softly and held her hand to her stinging cheek.

"Stop lazing around, and get dinner ready." David hissed at her, looking quite irritated. Alex merely nodded, and stood up from the couch. "You'll need to head to the store to get the stuff." Again, she just nodded.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Alex headed up the apartment stairwell. She had three bags in each hand, and was struggling to make it up the stairs.<p>

"Alexandra?" She didn't even hear the voice as she struggled with the bags. "Hey, Alexandra!" The voice called a littler louder. Startled, Alex turned around as she lost her grip on one of the bags.

"Oh - !" Before she could finish, a hand shot out and caught the bag before it hit the ground. She looked up and found herself staring at Steve Rogers. His blond hair, bright blue eyes and goofy smile brought a smile to her own lips. "Thanks, Steven." She smiled, and tried to take the bag from him.

"You're the only one who calls me that." He chuckled softly, and held the bag out of her reach. "Let me help you." Steve said. Before Alex could protest, he grabbed three more bags from her and carried two in each hand.

"You're the only one who calls me Alexandra." She replied, walking up the stairs beside him.

"Well," he began, letting out another chuckle, "I'm pretty old-fashioned like that." She looked up at him and laughed as he flashed her a playful smile.

"I won't argue with that." Alex teased, prompting Steve to put his hand over his heart in an exaggeration of being offended. It was rare that Alex was able to be so playful. That was one of the reasons she liked hanging out with Steve.

"Making a big dinner, huh?" Steve teased. Alex stopped, and looked at him in confusion.

"But...David told me you and your friend - " She began, feeling somewhat confused and a little panicked.

"I was only kidding! I know about tonight." He reassured her, and stood in front of her. A bit of a worried look flashed across his features. But Alex was sure she imagined it.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just a bit frazzled." She apologized with a smile. "I'll probably take a nap before I start cooking." Alex nodded as she started walking up the stairs again. Steve resumed walking beside her and opened the door to the stairwell for her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"I'd take a nap too, but..." Steve trailed off with a smile, and Alex nodded.

"Gotcha." She held up her hand and made an "OK" sign with her thumb and index finger. A soft laugh escaped her lips. They arrived at the door of Alex's apartment. "So, what time are you guys coming over?" She asked, setting her two bags down to search for her key.

"Dunno." Steve shrugged, and knocked on the apartment door. Alex could hear David rustling about inside. He had probably fallen asleep on the couch. "How about five-thirty?"

"Sounds good. Gives me about two and a half hours to get everything ready." Alex smiled and picked up her bags as David opened the door. He was in the process of mumbling about something, but stopped as soon as he saw Steve. His hair was tossled, and he squinted in the light. He wasn't wearing a shirt or pants.

"'Sup, Steve?" He nodded in his direction before shooting a glare at Alex. She knew she would be in for it once the door shut. Steve offered a friendly smile.

"Hey David. I was just telling Alexandra that we'll be over around five-thirty." He smiled at Alex, and then turned his attention back to David. "Good for you?" David nodded.

"Perfect. Let me take those." David replied in a pleasant tone that Alex could tell was forced. It made her uneasy, and she didn't want to go in and be alone with him. Steve handed off the groceries to David, and then smiled at them both.

"Alright then. See you guys in a bit." He waved to David, and then innocently patted Alex on the shoulder. He headed a few feet down the hall, and Alex watched him disappear into his apartment.

"Get...in...here..." David hissed in her ear. Before she had time to react, David grabbed her by the shirt and jerked her into the apartment. The door slammed shut behind him.

"H-hey!" Alex stammered as she stumbled into the apartment, just barely managing to stay balanced and keep a hold on the groceries. She placed the two bags on the floor, and then turned to face David. Before she could register what was happening, she felt her head jerk roughly to the side and she fell to the floor with a thud. Her jaw throbbed, and she held her hand against the side of her face.

"What was that?!" He growled at her, standing over her like a predator. She fearfully looked up at him through her lashes.

"Wh-what?" Alex stammered, her lower lip trembling.

"Don't play innocent with me." David crouched down, and roughly grabbed her chin as he forced her to look at him. "Why did he touch you?" Alex didn't understand what he was asking. David tightened his grip to the point that it became painful. But she didn't try to resist. That never did her any good anyway. "Are you cheating on me with that pretty boy super hero?" David whispered with venom in his voice.

"What?!" Alex whimpered as she shook. "Of course not! He just helped me up the stairs!" She explained, tears stinging in her eyes. David scoffed in a mocking way.

"He'd never want you anyway." He smirked, and roughly pushed her head away as he stood up. "Stupid slut..." Alex heard him say, before he gave her a swift kick in the side. She reflexively wrapped her arms around her stomach as a loud cry left her lips. The air left her lungs, and she set her head down on the floor as she struggled to regain her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes later, Alex had regained her composure and got up off the floor. She took the bags into the kitchen and unloaded them. David was lounging on the couch watching television. Alex was busy preparing dinner, and the whole process took about two hours. She had to keep stopping every so often just to let the waves of pain pass. If she moved a certain way, her ribs would hurt. If she tensed her jaw, it would send shooting pain through her jaw line.

"I'm gonna get ready." David announced as he stood up from the couch and stretched. "You can get ready when I'm done." He called over his shoulder as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Nearly instantly, Alex broke down in silent tears. They fell from her eyes as easily as turning on a water faucet. Her side ached, and she held her hand against it gently. After a moment, she gingerly lifted up her shirt. A medium sized circular bruise was faintly visible on her side. Alex bit her lip and pulled her shirt back down. She quickly wiped her eyes dry as David emerged from the bed room. He looked rather nice, dressed in a pair of jeans and a solid fitting black shirt. His short brown hair was half slicked back, and half untouched. It made him look a little like he had just gotten out of bed, and just ran his hands through his hair.

"You look nice." Alex smiled as she walked over to him, placing her arms on his shoulders in an attempt to get on his good side.

"I know." David replied arrogantly. He placed his hands on her sides, deliberately putting pressure on the bruise on her ribs. Alex winced and bit her lip. He kept one hand on her bruise, and moved the other up her side until he had a firm grip on her hair. "Just remember," he whispered softly before jerking her head back, "you're mine." As if he was claiming his territory, he placed a rough kiss on her lips. It lasted a moment, but Alex didn't enjoy a single second of it. "Go get dressed." He said when he finally pulled away, pushing her roughly in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Alex had gotten dressed and was putting on a bit of makeup in the bathroom. She hadn't noticed before, but there was a faint bruise on her chin from where David had manhandled her earlier. The foundation seemed to cover it just fine, so Alex didn't feel the need to add any concealer to it. She lined her hazel eyes with a bit of black eyeliner, gave herself a touch of green eye shadow, then applied some pale pink lip gloss to her lips.<p>

Alex smiled a fake smile in the mirror, and stared at her reflection while she brushed her long brown hair. She pulled part of her hair into a ponytail, and left the rest free. Taking a step back, she sighed at her reflection. She had on a fitted black button up shirt, and a black skirt that hung just past her knees, and she slipped on her favorite black flats. It was comfortable, but she still thought she looked decent. With some hesitation, she left the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." David chastised her. "Go set the table." He waved her off as if she was a maid. Alex nodded and made her way over to the circular table. She grabbed two more chairs, and placed them at the empty spaces of the table. Then, she grabbed the plates and silverware and placed them meticulously so they lined up and looked even with each other. As soon as she had placed the food on the table, there was a knock on the door. David walked to the door, and Alex followed behind him.

"Hey David! Good to see you." Steve said in a cheery voice that made Alex hurt on the inside. She couldn't remember the last time she felt truly happy. Not since she had started dating David.

"Hey you guys. Come on in!" David replied in a faux happy tone. Alex knew him well enough to know when he was sincere, and when he wasn't. Steve stepped in, and his friend followed behind him. They both looked like they were comfortably dressed. Steve was wearing a blue polo and a pair of jeans. His blond hair looked the same as it always did, and his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

His friend was dressed in all black, and had a black zip up hoodie on. His hair was cut in a way that was longer in the front and seemed shorter in the back. He smiled slightly when he looked up at Alex, but quickly looked back down. The two came in, and David shut the door behind them.

"Hey Steven." Alex smiled politely at him, but stayed somewhat behind David. It wasn't because she wanted to. But because she had to. It was something David ingrained on her. She wasn't worthy enough to stand in front of him. Or even next to him. Steve smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug. In earned a shocked squeak from her lips, and she hugged him back.

"Dinner certainly smells good." He looked down at her as he released her from the hug. Alex's eyes fell on Steve's friend, and he quickly looked away from her gaze. "You look really nice, by the way."

"T-thank you. I hope dinner tastes as good as it smells." She blushed slightly at his compliment. Steve stepped to the side, essentially fully revealing his friend behind him.

"Let me properly introduce you two." The smile never left his face. "Bucky? This is Alexandra." He motioned to her, and she smiled at him. "Alexandra? This is James Barnes." Steve motioned to him. "But everyone calls him by his nickname, Bucky." He added. Bucky stood there, seemingly unsure of what to do. "C'mon, Buck. Don't just stand there." Steve leaned in and spoke quietly to him.

"Alexandra..." His voice seemed to have a hint of an accent when he spoke, and he held out his hand to her. Alex smiled, and couldn't help the tiniest hint of blush grace her cheeks. She took his hand in hers, and shook it gently. His hand was rough and strong, but not uncomfortable in hers. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, James." Alex replied, smiling a bit wider when he met her gaze and held it for a moment before looking away and releasing her hand. "Please have a seat at the table." She gestured shyly in the direction of the table she had set up.

"It's been a long time since we had a good home cooked meal." Steve said as he headed towards the table, with Bucky following behind him. Alex felt an arm snake around her waist, and she saw David beside her. His hand pressing on her bruise. However, she bit her lip and let out a barely audible whimper of pain. Alex and David were so busy looking at each other that they didn't notice Bucky turn his attention towards them. Her whimper didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Alex..." He growled lowly, before nudging her towards the table. She merely nodded, blinking back tears as she turned her attention to the table. She locked eyes with Bucky for a moment, and he quickly looked away. Alex noticed the way his arms seemed to tense. Her heart sped up, and she was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions. Fear, nervousness, and curiosity just to name a few.

"So, how's work been?" David asked Steve as he walked to the table and sat down. Alex followed behind him, keeping quiet.

"Ah, you know. Usual stuff. Saving the world and all that." He replied with a laugh as he pulled out the chair next to David, though he didn't sit down yet. Bucky was standing behind the chair next to Steve, and Alex was left with the chair that was in between David and Bucky. Before she could reach the chair, Bucky moved behind it and pulled it out for her. The room went quiet, and Alex looked up at Bucky. She could feel David's icy stare on her back, and it made her hands tremble slightly.

"Oh...Um... T-thank you, James." Alex stammered, smiling and glancing at Steve. He had his usual smile on his lips.

"We're old-fashioned, remember?" Steve chuckled, waiting until Alex sat down before he took his own seat. Bucky followed a moment after. Alex tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, and served David herself before beginning to do the same for Steve. He stopped her, and took the plate from her. "I got it." He said with a smile. "You've done enough just to cook this and get everything ready for us." Alex blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I hope you like it." She replied, wondering if David would chastise her in front of company. She avoided looking at him, because she could already feel his harsh glare fixated on her.

Surprisingly, dinner went smoothly. Steve and David chatted idily about anything and everything. Alex contributed every so often, but Bucky remained quiet throughout the meal.

"Would you guys like some dessert? I bought a pie at the store." Alex announced as she stood up to clear the table. "It's apple." She grabbed everyone's plate, and took them to the sink.

"Well that sounds good to me." Steve replied. "And I've never known Bucky to turn down dessert of any kind." He nudged him playfully. Alex looked over her shoulder at the three men. She caught Bucky smiling, and couldn't help smiling herself as she rinsed off the dishes in the sink. After a few minutes, everyone at the table had a slice of apple pie topped off with a dollop of whipped cream.

"So," Alex began, "um, was it hard for you to adjust to everything in the world James?" She locked her eyes on to his and was eager to hear his answer. Steve looked up, his eyes glancing back and forth between Alex and Bucky.

"For a while, it was." He replied and put down his fork, meeting her eyes and holding his gaze. Alex felt her heart beat a little faster. "Steve helped quite a bit, too. So that was good." Bucky smiled gently at her, then resumed eating.

"Steven is a good guy. He's a good friend." Alex replied in a cheerful tone. She dared a glance at David, and saw his icy stare. It sent chills down her spine. She turned her attention to Steve, who was smiling happily as usual.

"I do my best." Steve joked.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was done eating and the table was clear.

"Thank you so much for the dinner and dessert. It was delicious." Steve smiled and hugged Alex as the four of them stood at the apartment door. "We should do this again some time." He suggested. Alex smiled, and noticed Bucky perk up a little too.

"It was a pleasure. We'd love to have you guys any time." She replied innocently. Though she could feel David seething with anger right next to her. After saying their goodbyes, the two heroes left. Though Steve had to nudge Bucky out of the doorway.

The door shut, and Alex instantly received a painful blow to the jaw. She was seeing stars, and her vision went black as she crumpled to the floor in a heap. She held her hand up to her jaw and groaned in pain. The familiar metallic tang of blood swam in her mouth.

"You're such a whore!" David hissed, then crouched down and backhanded her. Alex felt her head jerk to the side, and droplets of blood sprayed out from her lips. "Flirting with them in front of me!" He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed hard enough to make her work for air. "I bet you would have let them fuck you right there on the table if I wasn't here!" His words cut her deeply, and she felt tears sting at her eyes. She dug her nails into the hand that was squeezing her airway.

"David...please..." Alex struggled to get the words out. She whimpered loudly, which turned into a strangled wheeze. "I...wasn't!" Thankfully, he released his hold. Alex gasped in mouthfuls of air, and held her hand to her neck.

"I can't even deal with your useless ass right now. I'm heading out." David said, giving Alex a swift kick in the ribs for good measure. He managed to hit the same spot he had earlier, causing the poor brunette to cry out loudly in agony as she clutched her side. She watched him leave from her curled up position on the floor. He slammed the door when he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex wasn't sure how much time had passed since David had left. She hadn't moved from her position on the floor. Her ribs were screaming at her, and she was positive something was at least fractured. The thought of going to the hospital and trying to think of some lie to tell the doctors wasn't something she looked forward to. She couldn't bring herself to move. Tears fell from her eyes, and the floor became wet against her skin.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Alex felt her heart stop, and she panicked. She didn't know what to do. Had David forgotten his key? Was Steve coming over to have another piece of pie? She looked towards the door and saw it was unlocked. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a painful whimper that gave way to a sob. The door opened, and she blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Alexandra!" He exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "Let me help you!" He said, gently sitting her upright. She sobbed loudly in pain and covered her abdomen.

"James..." She felt fresh tears sting at her eyes.

"Shh." He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arm. Alex cried out in pain. She could feel the cooling comfort of his metal arm against her back. He took her out of the apartment, and down the hall. "Steve!" He yelled urgently. Within a second, the door flew open and Alex saw the shocked look on his face.

"Alexandra! What happened?" Steve asked as he stepped aside so Bucky could enter. She opened her mouth to lie, but Bucky interrupted her.

"David beat her up again." He said, laying her down gently on the couch. Alex felt her heart skip. How did he know?! Had he known all along?

"Again?! What do you mean again?" Steve inquired as he pulled out his cell and dialed a number. Bucky went into the bathroom, and came back a few moments later with a wet cloth. He knelt down next to Alex, and began gently dabbing the blood off her lip. She winced and pulled away slightly.

"I heard him hurting her through the wall before." Bucky replied, never taking his eyes of Alex. "I should have done something the first time I heard it..." He shook his head sadly, and Steve started talking to someone on the phone in an urgent voice.

"James, I - " Alex began before she cried out in pain. Bucky carefully lifted up her shirt, and looked at Steve with concern in his eyes.

"We need to get to the hospital." Steve said. Bucky picked up Alex again, cradling her in his arms.

"Please, no. I'm OK. I'll just - " Alex protested, feeling like she was being a bother. But Bucky wasn't having any of her excuses.

"No!" He interrupted her as the three of them headed down the stairwell. "I'm not going to sit by this time while someone I care about gets hurt." His eyes glistened with the threat of tears. Steve opened the door to the parking garage, and they headed towards a nearby black car. Bucky got in the back seat, still cradling Alexandra in his arms. Steve jumped into the driver's seat, and sped off towards the hospital.

"James..." Alex whispered, feeling tears fall from her eyes again. She leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. He tried to hush her, but she was determined to speak. "How long have you known?" She whispered against his chest.

"I heard one other time." Bucky admitted after letting the silence linger. Steve was driving well above the speed limit. "I just thought you guys were having an argument..."

"How's she doing?" Steve asked, narrowly avoiding running a red light. Alex opened her eyes and looked up at Bucky. She tried to smile at him, but suddenly coughed up blood. His eyes widened.

"Drive faster!" He hissed urgently as he brought his hand up and brushed some hair out of her face. He caressed her cheek, then wiped the blood off her chin. "Something's not right." Alex felt her head fall back as she took shallow breaths. "Hey now... Come on, Alexandra." Bucky moved his metal arm to support her neck.

"Can't...breathe..." Alex choked out, swallowing a bit of blood. She looked at Bucky with tears in her eyes.

"Steve!" Bucky snapped his head up and looked at Steve's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"We're almost there!" Steve snapped back, turning a corner like a race car driver. Bucky reached over and grabbed the handle above the door to keep from sliding across the seat. Alex continued to take shallow breaths as she leaned her head against Bucky's chest.

"Hang in there, Alexandra." Bucky said softly, stroking her hair as she closed her eyes and drifted out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time later, Alex slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was white, and blindingly bright. She groaned softly and shielded her eyes with her arm. She could sense someone was in the room with her, but she couldn't see who it was. She closed her eyes again, unable to handle the bright lights.

"B-Bucky..." Alex whimpered softly, rolling her head to the side.

"Alexandra?" She heard a familiar voice call her name. The coolness of metal touching her arm confirmed that is was Bucky. The corners of her lips twitched into a slight smile. Her eyes fluttered open, and she met Bucky's gaze. He smiled slightly, and gently stroked her cheek. It was then she felt the oxygen tube around her face. Looking down at Bucky's metal arm, there was an IV in her hand.

"She awake?" Another voice drifted in from the doorway. Alex turned her head and saw Steve standing there, two bottles in his hand. She felt tears sting at her eyes. Why were they here? Why did they care? She was just an inconvenience...

"Steve..." Her voice was weak, but she still had a smile on her face.

"You must be really out of it, if you're not calling me Steven." He joked, his blue eyes sparkling as he walked into the room. He handed one of the bottles to Bucky, who took it and immediately set it down next to him.

"Alexandra..." Bucky began, his voice low and serious. She turned to face him again, as Steve sat next to him. Bucky looked like he was having trouble finding the right words to say.

"You need to get away from David." Steve spoke up, looking her dead in the eyes. Alex's eyes widened. "He has no right to treat you like this." He gestured to her injuries.

"What?" Alex was rather shocked. "No, no. He loves me. I know he does. I just...fell down. I'm really clumsy." She replied, having completely forgotten when Bucky told Steve that David had done this to her. The two men exchanged a worried glance.

"Alexandra... We know he hurts you. I know he hurts you." Bucky said sadly, his flesh and bone fingers interlacing with hers. Alex looked down at their clasped hands, unable to say anything. "He doesn't love you. He's brainwashed you into thinking he does. He's manipulated you... Essentially tortured you..." Alex could tell the words were painful for him to say. Some of the darkest parts of his past were known to the public.

"You can stay with us for a while." Steve suggested. Alex's eyes darted to Steve. She couldn't find her voice to reply. What about missions? Would that be allowed?

"I...couldn't impose on you two like that." Alex replied, shaking her head slightly. Steve's phone started ringing, and he excused himself to take the call in the hallway.

"No." Bucky said firmly. "You'll be safe with us." He patted her hand gently. "I'll sleep on the couch, and you can have my bed. You'll get better faster in a bed." The tone of his voice was light, but Alex could tell there would be no arguing with him.

"I'll..." she sighed before continuing, "stay for a few days." She eventually gave in and nodded. Bucky smiled and nodded as well.

"It's settled." He said happily. "Maybe you can cook a nice dinner for us when you feel better." Bucky suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sure Steve would like that, too." Alex replied, smiling back at him. Bucky looked into her eyes. "Wh-what?" She asked after the silence lingered for too long.

"I..." He ran his metal hand through his hair. "I meant...just...the two of us..." Bucky spoke so softly that Alex wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"...I would like that..." Alex replied just as softly. Her battered lips curled upwards into a smile. Ever since Bucky had moved in with Steve, Alex had liked him. Even though he had rarely spoken to her, she felt like he was such a genuinely good person. Misunderstood, of course. But his heart was what mattered.

"Bucky?" Steve called from the doorway. Bucky and Alex turned their attention towards Steve, and he motioned for Bucky to come with him.

"Do you have to go?" Alex asked, the sadness obvious in her voice as she turned to face him again. He nodded and looked down.

"Sorry. I won't be long. You'll be safe here." Bucky rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. Alex nodded slightly. "You might have to spend the night here. But once you're discharged, Steve and I will take you home." Bucky stood up, releasing his grip on her hand and moving to caress her cheek. Alex felt her cheeks get a little hot under his touch. Her eyes followed Bucky as he walked towards the door. She waved at both of them as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex hadn't realized she fell asleep until she woke up and looked at the clock. The time said quarter to ten at night. When did Bucky and Steve leave? It felt like forever...

"So," a voice beside her spoke up, causing Alex to jump as she turned her head. David was standing next to her bed. She felt her body tense up. "How long did you wait until you went crawling to them?" He asked, sittng on the edge of her bed.

"I...I didn't..." Alex stammered as he moved closer to her, his hands traveling up her arms until they wrapped around her neck. "David... I didn't!" She protested as she felt his grip tighten around her throat.

"Shut up!" He hissed, squeezing her airway as tightly as he could. Alex struggled to breathe, and she struggled to find the little red button attached to the cord that would call the nurse. David let one hand go, and he grabbed her hand to pin it to the bed. Alex gasped and wheezed, clawing at his hand with her free hand. Her vision started to fade, and the world around her began to fade away. Her eyes were fixed on David's harsh features.

Alex snapped her eyes open, gasping and sobbing as she held her hands up to her neck.

"No! Don't!" She cried out in a panic, thrashing about in the bed.

"Hey! Alexandra!" A voice called out. She coughed and gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide open, but she couldn't register what was happening. She felt a hand on her cheek, and she reached up and clasped her own hand over top of it.

"No! David! He was - !" Her eyes darted around the room as she panted and slowly became aware of where she was.

"Shh, shh..." The voice said calmly, caressing her face with one hand while the cold metal one gently gripped her hand. "Alexandra, he's not here." He reassured her. "It's me. It's Bucky." Alex finally focused her eyes on the dark haired man staring at her. She looked over his whole face, gripping his metal hand tightly. A nurse entered the room, but Bucky motioned that Alex was OK. She left quietly.

"Bucky...?" Her voice was soft, and her lips trembled as she stared into his eyes. He nodded at her, a slight smile on his lips. In an instant, she leaned into him and buried her face against his chest. Tears fell from the corners of her closed eyes, and she shivered against him. "Don't leave..." She whispered softly.

"I'm right here." He replied, rubbing his metal hand gently up and down her back. "Lay back, OK?" He told her, gently easing her back so she was against the half propped up hospital bed. Alex held her free hand around her throat, caressing the area gently. Her chest was still heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Bucky, I..." Alex bit her lip, then winced in pain. "I - "

"Bucky, I talked to - " Steve walked into the room talking, but stopped when he saw Alex was awake. "Alexandra, are you OK?" He asked, noticing her chest moving up and down rather rapidly.

"She had a nightmare." Bucky said, holding her hand in between both of his. His eyes never left Alex's face.

"Buck..." Steve's voice was low and serious. Alex turned to face him, and then looked at Bucky. Her eyes started tearing up as she looked at him.

"No, please! Don't go!" She pleaded, gripping his hand as tightly as she could. Her other hand gripped tightly onto the same hand.

"We're not going anywhere." Steve said, coming to stand next to her bed. "I'm just going to talk to Bucky in the hallway." He reassured her, gently rubbing her shoulder. Alex looked up at him, and then back to Bucky. "We'll stand right out there in front of the glass, OK? You can see us the whole time." Steve added. Alex nodded slowly, her lips trembling slightly. Bucky stood up and sighed. With reluctance, they both let go and Bucky walked out in the hall with Steve.

Alex couldn't hear what they were talking about but, as the conversation progressed, Bucky became more and more visibly agitated. She wondered what they could have been talking about. Bucky curled his hands into fists, and Steve put his hands on his friend's shoulders. Alex stared at Bucky, feeling like this was all her fault. After a few more minutes of talking, the two came back into the room.

"Alexandra," Steve began, "we're going to take you home tonight." He said. Bucky walked over to her side, and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what?" Alex sat up a little further in bed, confusion evident on her face. "But... Don't I need to stay here under observation?" She asked, gripping Bucky's hand tightly.

"We'll have a doctor come and look you over when we get home." Steve said, motioning for a nearby nurse to come into the room. The two began talking, and Bucky moved in front of her.

"Bucky, please. What's going on?" Alex looked up at him, shaking with nervousness. "I'm scared..." He stroked her head gently. The nurse came over and unhooked Alex from the IV and oxygen.

"Don't worry. We're taking you somewhere safe." Bucky reassured her before he picked her up in his arms. "Trust me, Alexandra. I won't let anything happen to you." He looked down at her as she gripped his shirt in her hands.

"Come on, Bucky. We need to get going." Steve said, before nodding at the nurse. Alex still felt scared, and she wondered if they would ever tell her what was going on. Bucky walked out of the room, carrying Alex in his arms like a princess. The trio headed out of the main entrance of the hospital. Alex shivered against Bucky as the cold wind made her skin tingle. He held her closer to him, and she rested her head against his chest.

Snow was beginning to fall, and stars twinkled in the night sky above them. Cold crystal flakes landed all along her body, melting soon after touching the heat of her exposed skin. The cold didn't bother the men too much, but Alex felt her teeth begin to chatter. She hadn't been able to change out of the hospital gown before leaving. She looked up at Bucky, who seemed to be staring intently ahead as they walked.

Now that she didn't have pain killers pumping into her, Alex could feel her whole body start to ache. She whimpered in pain and squeezed her eyes shut while she waited for the throbbing to subside.

"Almost to the car." Steve said, running a bit further ahead of them. Bucky kept the same pace, and she could hear the car door open. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Bucky again. Slowly, she reached up and held her hand against his face. His stubble tickled her hand, and she rubbed her thumb along his cheek. Bucky smiled and looked down at her as he got into the back seat of the car. Steve climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"My..." Alex began to whisper. But a wave of pain made her whimper loudly, and she waited for it to pass. Bucky held her closer, cradling her gently and making sure he was supporting her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into her eyes with concern. Alex shook her head, letting her hand slip from his face and fall into her lap. There was a smile on her lips.

"My... Winter savior..." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. Bucky blinked a few times, processing what she had just said.

A savior? He never saw himself as a savior. Quite the opposite, actually. Hydra had brainwashed him into doing their bidding for years. Killing without question, blindly obeying orders... That wasn't something a savior did. But things had changed since he reunited with Steve. Maybe he was changing after all. Maybe Alex was right...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was fast asleep in a bed at the Avengers' tower. Bucky and Steve were standing a few feet away from the closed door.

"Steve, we can't tell her yet. Look at the state she's in!" Bucky ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"She's going to have to know eventually." Steve replied, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"I know that! But at least give her a day or so to recover. For god's sake, she could have died tonight!" Bucky balled his hands into fists. The ding of the elevator interrupted their conversation, and Natasha and Clint walked out. They stopped when they saw Steve and Bucky.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing here?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've got a problem." Steve replied, crossing his arms. Clint looked at the closed door past the two of them.

"Is there a pregnant girl in that room?" He asked, moving to the fridge and grabbing two beers. He tossed one to Natasha, and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Clint." Bucky turned to face him, crossing his arms and giving him a harsh glare. Clint held his hands up in a silent apology.

"So who is she?" Natasha asked, opening up the beer and taking a seat at the counter. Bucky and Steve moved towards her and Clint hopped up on the counter to sit.

"She's our neighbor at the apartment building." Steve replied, bracing himself against the counter. Bucky looked at the closed door, his fists flexing as he thought about the night's events.

"So what's she doing here?" Clint asked, taking a drink. Natasha crossed her legs and looked at Bucky. "Boyfriend troubles, so she came running to the super heroes?" He joked, bringing the bottle up to his lips. Before he could take a drink, the bottle flew out of his hand and shattered against the wall. Bucky's metal hand curled into a fist and with one hit, he sent Clint flying off the counter. He landed on the floor, but was up in an instant.

"Bucky!" Steve stepped in front of Bucky and held him back. Natasha quickly moved and stood in front of Clint. "Bucky, stop it!" Steve pushed him back to widen the gap between him and the archer.

"What the hell, man?!" Clint exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration and anger.

"Clint! Enough!" Natasha held her index finger up at him as if she was scolding him. Her eyes narrowed at him, and he shook his head. "Go calm down." She pointed to the couch, the look in her eyes made it obvious that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine." Clint huffed as he turned around and walked off towards the couch. Natasha turned back to the two soldiers.

"Now," she walked over to them, not intimidated in the least, "tell me what's going on with this girl." She looked between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up and blinked a few times. The room around her looked unfamiliar; unlike the rooms of the apartment complex. The moon was high in the sky, and pale light shone through the window. She sat up slowly. There was a strange feeling in her arm when she moved it. Looking down, she could see a tube coming out of her forearm. Following it, she saw it was hooked up to a lone drip bag on a stand.<p>

Outside the door, she could faintly hear voices. There were three, from what she could tell. But a fourth voice soon joined in. Two, she recognized to be Steve and Bucky. The other two, she didn't recognize. But one of them was definitely feminine. She heard her name, and moved the IV stand closer to her. Slowly, she got to her feet and shakily made her way to the door.

"She needs...told..." Steve's muffled voice said.

"...agree. She could...more than..." An unfamiliar female voice said.

"Stop! I'm not doing this to her now! She needs to rest!" Bucky's voice was louder than theirs, and she was able to hear his whole sentence.

"We're not...have to now..." The other unfamiliar male voice said. "...David guy...find out..." Alex felt her body tense.

What about David? What's going on? What don't I know about?! Her mind raced, and she gently placed her hand on the door handle. Slowly, she turned it until the door opened a crack. Their voices came in much clearer.

"How did she find out about that stuff in the first place?" The unfamiliar male voice asked. Alex peeked out of the crack in the door. Steve and Bucky were standing at a counter, talking to a brown haired man and a red haired woman. She knew right away who they were; Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. But she still didn't know where she was.

"Must have been some sort of job she has." Natasha said, drumming her fingers on the counter top. "James, do you know what her job is? Or was?" She looked at Bucky. He silently shook his head.

"We need to find out." Clint said, standing up from the stool he was sitting on. Bucky snapped his head up and glared at him. "When she's recovered, of course." Clint added, holding his hands up as if he was surrendering. Alex gripped the metal IV stand, feeling her knees start to shake.

_Oh no..._ She leaned against the doorway, trying to steady herself. But she felt her knees give out and she fell to the floor with a noticeable thud. She leaned her back against the wall, her head slid sideways until it was stopped by the door frame. The room suddenly became flooded with light, and Alex whimpered in pain as she closed her eyes.

"Alexandra!" Bucky knelt down next to her and cradled her face in his hands. "Look at me." He said softly, his thumbs gently rubbing along her cheeks. "Come on, Alexandra." She groaned softly, and felt him pick her up in his arms again. "Someone grab the IV stand." Alex heard him say. A few seconds later, she felt him lay her back in the bed and pull the blanket over her.

"Where..." Alex struggled to keep her eyes open in the light.

"Jarvis! Dim the lights!"

"Certainly, Miss Romanoff." Came the reply of an automated posh sounding British man. Through half opened eyes, Alex could see the lights dim until she was able to fully open her eyes without strain. It was then she could see the four people around her bed.

Bucky was sitting on the edge, gently stroking the back of her hand. Steve was standing behind him, looking more serious than usual. Natasha and Clint were on the other side, seemingly studying Alex's weakened form.

"Where am I?" Alex finally whispered, interlacing her fingers with Bucky's.

"Avengers' tower." Clint replied. Alex furrowed her brows in confusion and looked at him.

"But...why? I have...things I need to get from home. Clothes to pack..." She felt overwhelmed, and didn't know how to react.

"It's safer for you here right now." Steve said. "And you can wear Natasha's stuff for the time being. You're a little shorter, but it'll be fine." Natasha shot him a 'thanks for volunteering me' look, but smiled and shook her head.

"I don't understand." Alex looked at Bucky, and propped herself up with pillows. "I heard you say David's name." She shifted her gaze to Clint.

"Alexandra, you need to rest." Bucky insisted, gently squeezing her hand. "It's too late to go into this now. We'll tell you after you've gotten some sleep." Alex looked at the people around her, until her gaze fell on Bucky again.

"Am..." Tears stung at her hazel eyes as she looked at him. "Am I going to die?" She asked as the tears started to fall.

"No." Bucky immediately replied. "No, you're not. I won't let anything happen to you." He stared intently into her eyes. The look on his face proved the truth behind his words. Natasha looked at her watch, then brought her attention back to the group.

"It's quarter past two. I think we should all get to bed." The red headed woman said softly. "I'll head to my room, and grab you something more comfotable than that hospital gown." Before Alex could reply, she left the room. Clint followed close behind her.

"I'm going to head to my room." Steve said, patting Bucky on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Alexandra. You're safe here." He said as he moved to the doorway. "Promise." He smiled and winked before disappearing from view.

"What am I hooked up to?" Alex asked, motioning to the IV stand. Bucky looked up and stared at the drip.

"Painkiller. You have a small puncture in your lung from a fractured rib." Bucky replied, not wanting to look at her as he explained her injuries. "It... It could have been a lot worse. I'm just glad it wasn't." He looked down at the floor.

"Got you a nightgown." Natasha said as she entered the room with a long black slip-on nightgown. She set it down on the foot of the bed. Alex smiled at her.

"Black. I'm not surprised." She joked. Thankfully, Natasha laughed softly.

"What do you expect? Black Widow..." She shrugged with her hands, and turned to leave.

"Thank you." Alex called to her. She looked over her shoulder, and nodded at her before she closed the door. She looked at Bucky, who hadn't brought his gaze up from the floor. "Um..." Alex gently pursed her lips together. "Can you hand me the nightgown?" She asked softly.

"Oh. Yeah." Bucky quickly glanced at her before turning around and picking up the gown and handing it to Alex as she sat up. She felt his hand on her back, gently easing her up off the bed.

"Jeez... This stuff really makes me wobbly." Alex said, holding her hand up to her temple as the room seemed to spin. Bucky steadied her, keeping one hand on her back and the other one in front of her in case she fell forward.

"You won't need to be on it much longer." Bucky replied, looking over her small figure. She seemed so frail, but so strong at the same time.

"Hmm..." Alex frowned as she finally got her bearings. She couldn't figure out how to get the hospital gown off with the tube in the way.

"Let me unhook you." Bucky said, seeing her puzzled look. He moved to the other side of her, and unhooked the tube from her arm. "I'll hook you back up when you're done." He smiled, then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, her tone seemed scared. Bucky turned back to face her.

"I was going to leave so you could get changed." He replied, motioning to the bedroom door. Alex gently bit at her lower lip.

"Could you wait in the bathroom?" Alex suggested, pointing to the other door in the bedroom. Bucky followed her finger, and smiled slightly.

"I can do that." He nodded, and made his way to the bathroom. The light flicked on, and he shut the door, leaving it open just a crack so he could fully hear her if she needed him. Bucky moved towards the mirror over the sink and stared at his reflection. He took a deep breath and sighed softly. The poor girl in the other room had no idea what she had gotten mixed up in...

"I'm done." Her quiet voice drifted into the bathroom, and Bucky turned and opened the door. She looked so small in the nightgown Natasha gave her. Sure, she was only a little smaller than the red head. But everything she had gone through tonight somehow made her seem much smaller than she actually was. Her hand clutched the metal IV stand, and she wrapped her other arm around her abdomen.

"Let me hook you back up to the IV." Bucky said as he walked towards her.

"Hang on," Alex said, causing him to stop in front of her. "I have to use the bathroom." Bucky nodded, and helped her to the bathroom. She left the door slightly ajar in case she needed help. Thankfully, she was able to do everything herself. She opened the door, and smiled at Bucky.

"Let's get you back into bed." He said, taking her hand and placing the other on her back to guide her. She got into the bed, and pulled the covers over her. Bucky hooked the tube back up to the IV drip, and Alex took a deep breath as she felt the liquid enter her veins again.

"So tired..." She yawned and blinked sleepily a few times. Bucky moved his hand to caress her cheek again. Alex nuzzled into his hand, and kissed his palm. She smiled sheepishly at him, then looked away.

"Get some sleep, OK?" Bucky smiled slightly as he stood up from the bed. "I'll be just outside on the couch if you need me."

"Wait..." She said softly, fidgeting with her fingers. Bucky turned to face her again. "Will you..." Alex looked up at him, then quickly looked away. "Will you stay with me?" She whispered as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Bucky stared at her for a moment. She was shaking slightly, but he couldn't tell if she was cold or nervous. Or maybe it was a combination of things.

"If that's what you want me to do." Bucky replied, moving towards the bed. Alexandra moved over slightly to give him more space. He laid on the bed, making sure to keep some space between the two of them.

"Thank you." Alex whispered, staring up at the ceiling as she laid down.

"Not a problem." He replied, settling into a comfortable position on his side. Alex moved her hand towards Bucky, gently slipping her hand into his. Tears stung her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She felt Bucky gently squeeze her hand, and she smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sun lit up the room, and she sat up slowly. Her body screamed at her, sore and desperate to get her to stay still. She looked next to her, expecting to see Bucky. But the bed was empty.

"Good afternoon, Miss Alexandra." A voice said. Alex looked around, but saw no one. Then she remembered having heard the voice before. The automated posh sounding male voice; Jarvis.

"Um... Yes?" She replied.

"The time is twelve forty-two in the afternoon. Sergeant Barnes has asked me to notify you of his location upon your waking." Jarvis explained. Alex blinked and scratched her head. "Currently, he is two floors below you with Captain Rogers and the rest of the team."

"Team...?" Alex asked. "You mean...the Avengers?"

"Correct." Jarvis replied. "Should I notify Sergeant Barnes that you are awake?"

"No, no." Alex shook her head, and struggled to her feet. She gripped the IV stand and shuffled slowly to the bathroom. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she gently reached her hand up and touched the bruise on her neck. She winced, and noticed the more visible bruise on her cheek. A sigh left her lips, and she left the bathroom. "Um, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Alexandra?"

"I, uh... I changed my mind. Will you let him know I'm awake?" She asked, her voice quiet and meek.

"Of course." The automated voice replied. What seemed to be just a few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Alexandra? It's Bucky." His voice was soft from the other side of the door.

"Come in." She replied, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. The bedroom door opened, and Bucky walked in. "Hey..." Alex said softly, the corner of her lips tugging into a smile. Bucky locked his eyes onto her.

"Hey." He walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" He held his hand out for her, and she gently grabbed onto it. They walked over to the bed, and Alex sat on the edge of it.

"I'm just...sore." She replied, smiling up at him. Bucky knelt down and looked her over, the smile fading from his lips when he saw the dark bruise around her neck and on her jaw. He pursed his lips together, and Alex could tell he was angry at David.

"I can imagine..." Bucky whispered, looking down as he spoke. Alex gently touched his cheek.

"Hey..." She moved her hand under his chin, gently encouraging him to look at her. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to hers. "You're the reason I'm still here." She smiled at him as she let her hand fall into her lap. "Please don't beat yourself up over it." Bucky furrowed his brows at her.

"I'll try. I just wished I had done something sooner. Maybe this wouldn't have happened." He replied, nodding slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not. There's nothing we can do about it now." Alex said. "But, isn't there something you guys wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, not having forgotten about the short conversation from last night.

"You're right." Bucky said. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get everyone to come here."

"Wait, in the bedroom?" Alex looked at him quizzically. "I'd rather be somewhere there's more room." She said. Bucky thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Sounds smart. Let's head to the living room. You can get comfy on the couch." He said with a smile. Alex stood up and Bucky helped guide her to the living room. "Jarvis? Let everyone know to meet us up here."

"Certainly, Sergeant Barnes." Jarvis replied. Alex sat down on the couch with the metal IV stand next to her. A few moments later, the main doors opened up and Alex got overwhelmed at the amount of people who walked in.

"Feeling better, Alexandra?" Steve asked, walking in first. He was dressed in his Captain America uniform, his shield on his back. She smiled and nodded as he stood in the middle of the room. Natasha and Clint followed, sitting next to each other on the couch opposite Alex. Clint had his bow and quiver on his back. Two more men entered, and she recognized one of them as Tony Stark. The other man, she wasn't too sure of who he was. But he looked familiar. She shifted uncomfortably, and Bucky held her hand gently.

"What's the deal?" Tony asked, flopping down in a chair. The other man she didn't know hung back a little, playing with a pair of glasses in his hand.

"Tony Stark and Doctor Bruce Banner? This is Alexandra." Steve introduced them, and Alex nodded in their direction.

"Um, hey." She replied timidly. Bruce nodded back, remaining quiet. "So, what's going on?" She asked, looking at them all. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Why did you say it would be safer for me to be here?" Her gaze rested upon Steve.

"Because, Alexandra..." Steve began, crossing his arms as he spoke, "I found out some information about David. He's...not who you think he is." Alex looked at him with confusion evident on her face.

"I don't...understand." She replied, her eyes darting around at the other Avengers in the room.

"Do you have a job?" Natasha asked, leaning forward and staring at Alex. She looked at the red headed assassin.

"I did... I was fired, but they wouldn't tell me why." She replied.

"How long ago was this?" Natasha asked. Alex bit her lip.

"Just a few days ago. Why?"

"What job was this?" Alex felt like she was being interrogated, and she nervously glanced at Bucky before bringing her attention back to Natasha.

"David got me the job. His dad owns Hardy Corporations. I was just a file clerk, really." She couldn't understand what the big deal was.

"What happened before you were fired?" Clint asked, standing up and stretching his arms. Alex looked at him.

"Am I being interrogated? Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" She asked, feeling frustrated about being left in the dark.

"We're just trying to figure some things out, Alex." Clint replied. She looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just... Don't know what's going on. Or why I'm in danger." She apologized.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Bucky said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Did anything strange happen before you were fired? Any files you might have come across that seemed...out of place? Maybe you saw something that you weren't supposed to see?" Dr. Banner asked, finally speaking up. Alex bit her lower lip in thought. After a moment, she brought her head up.

"I remember something... But it didn't register at the time." She replied, looking and Bruce.

"What was it?" Tony asked. Alex held her hand up to her head, rubbing her temples as she tried to recall the memory. "There was a file... It was really heavy. I had to carry it to the basement to archive it." She closed her eyes, playing the memory back in her mind. "I remember climbing up the step ladder to put it on the shelf. But it slipped out of my hands, and everything scattered on the floor." Alex reached her hand out as if she was picking up imaginary papers.

"What were these papers?" Dr. Banner asked softly. Alex grasped at air and opened her eyes.

"Research notes..." She replied. "Blueprints, too." Her eyes darted about on the floor, as if she was frantically looking for something.

"What about?" Clint prodded. Alex closed her eyes again, forcing herself to remember.

"There's... blueprints for a suit. It looks like Tony's suits." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Hardy Corporations is trying to replicate my suits?" Tony laughed and shook his head. "Good luck..."

"Shh!" Bucky hushed the billionaire, and Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"I remember seeing... formulas for..." Alex took a breath and rubbed her temples again. "Some sort of serums?" Natasha, Steve and Bucky looked at each other with wide eyes. "There's...data from radiation experiments... Test subjects and results..." Dr. Banner snapped his head up, his eyes wide. "Oh god..." Alex opened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, holding her hand.

"They're..." Chills swept over her body. "I think they're trying to replicate you!" The realization hit her like a fist square in the center of her chest. It nearly knocked the wind out of her. "What... What have I done?" She hung her head, and closed her eyes.

"Hardy..." Steve began, "is an anagram for Hydra." Alex snapped her head up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"H-Hydra? That organization that infiltrated SHIELD, and tortured Bucky for years before - " Alex stopped herself and looked at Bucky. "I'm...I'm sorry." She apologized softly. Bucky shook his head and gently patted her hand.

"Alex," Clint stared at her. His gaze made her flinch. "What else do you know?" Alex furrowed her brows at him, opening her mouth to speak. But no sound came out. "What else do you know?" He repeated, taking a few steps forward.

"Clint..." Natasha stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder and stopping him. "You're not seriously suggesting - "

"Think about it, Nat! What better way for them to get info on us! Dropping a mole into our lives..." He interrupted, staring at Alex like she was his enemy. Her jaw dropped in shock. Bucky stood up and clenched his fists together. "What better way to find out information about us than to have her play the damsel in distress so the super soldiers come running to her side!" His words felt like a knife in Alex's chest.

"Clint! Stop it!" Natasha pulled him back by the shoulder, but he shrugged her off. Steve glared at him, and Tony and Bruce stayed quiet on the other side of the room.

"I... I don't know! It's not like I studied the papers!" Alex trembled. Clint pulled his bow out, and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. Before she could blink, Alex found herself staring at an arrow pointed right at her. Steve pulled his shield off his back and took a defensive stance. Bucky stepped in front of Alex, shielding her from Clint's arrow. Her heart hammered against her chest, and she could hear it thumping in her ears.

"Look at you both! Blinded by a pretty face..." Clint spoke harshly.

"Put down the bow." Bucky growled, narrowing his gaze at the archer.

"There was...something about a Red Room! And.. And a Tessseract!" Alex cried out, standing up on her shaky feet. "Please listen to me! Would I really be telling you guys all this if I was some sort of mole?!" She gripped the IV stand tightly with both hands.

"Alright, Daryl Dixon. Calm down." Tony stood up, walking over to Clint without any hesitation. "Damsel has a point. It wouldn't make sense for her to tell us all this is she was part of it." Alex looked at Tony with tears rolling down her cheeks. He was the last person she expected to come to her defense. Reluctantly, Clint lowered his bow and put the arrow back in his quiver.

"...Thank you Mr. Stark." Alex said quietly, wiping the tears off her face.

"Mr. Stark was my father. Call me Tony. Everyone does." He replied in a nonchalant voice. Steve put his shield on his back, and Natasha glared at Clint as he turned back to face her. Bucky turned to Alex, and urged her to sit back down.

"Now that all that's out of your system," Dr. Banner eyed Clint, then turned his attention to Alex, "is that all you remember?" He asked her, sitting in the chair that Tony got up from. Alex nodded. "What can you tell us about David?" Alex looked down and sighed.

"Well, he gave me these lovely bruises." She looked up, motioning to her neck and jaw. Bucky closed his metal hand into a fist, and Tony looked down at the floor for the first time in the conversation. "Um, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"What do you know about him? Anything and everything." Bruce replied. Alex took a breath.

"David Hardy. He was born January thirteenth. Graduated valedictorian from high school, and started working for his father right after that. At the same time, he was going to college to pursue a degree in politics. His favorite color is black, and he had a pet turtle when he was seven." Alex rubbed her temples. "He doesn't talk much about his mother, and he would get upset at me for asking. So eventually, I stopped asking."

"Have you ever met his father?" Steve asked. Alex looked at him and creased her eyebrows.

"No... No, I never did." She admitted.

"It's because his father doesn't exist." Tony said. Alex stared at him, her lips parted in shock. "Everything he told you was a lie." He added. Alex stared down at the floor, unable to process what she was being told.

"Wh...what do you mean his father doesn't exist? How was he born?" Alex brought her gaze up from the floor and looked at Tony. "I don't...understand."

"What Tony's saying," Steve interrupted, "is that we can't find out who David's parents are. The most we can conclude, is that they're deceased." He said. Alex looked at Steve. "He was probably born outside the country, and they died when he was young."

"I..." Alex sighed. "His name isn't David Hardy then, is it?" She asked. Steve shook his head.

"She's smart. I like her." Tony said. Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"His first name is Ethan. He took the surname of the man who raised him..." Steve looked down and shook his head. "The same man who is in control of Hardy Corporations." Bucky looked up at Steve. Clearly, this was something he didn't even know.

"Who?" He asked. Steve ran his hand through his hair.

"Steve? Who is it?" Natasha spoke up, standing and placing her hands on her hips. Steve glanced around nervously before he finally spoke.

"Rumlow."


	8. Chapter 8

The lounge was eerily quiet for several moments.

"Rumlow?!" Bucky hissed, jumping to his feet. Alex jumped suddenly. "He's alive?!" Steve nodded, and Alex gently grabbed Bucky's hand.

"It makes sense. After Pierce died, someone had to step up and take the reigns. Who better than one of his right hand men?" Natasha said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What happens now?" Alex asked softly. All the eyes in the room locked onto her, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll take them down, of course." Natasha replied.

"But you have to stay here until everything's done." Bucky said. "You don't have any way to defend yourself. It's too dangerous for you to come with us." Alex opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find it in herself to agrue with him. He had a point. "You'll never be by yourself when you're here, though. I'll make sure of it."

"Tin Man's right." Tony piped up, making Bucky shake his head at the ridiculous nickname. "Jarvis!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Nobody but us can enter or leave the tower." Tony headed towards the door.

"Initializing security protocol." The automated voice replied.

"So... I'm just stuck here?" Alex sighed heavily.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Clint said over his shoulder as he left after Tony. Natasha sighed, rolled her eyes, and went after him. Alex frowned.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" She asked softly. Bucky shook his head with irritation.

"He's got trust issues, to say the least." Bruce rubbed his temples.

"This is the safest place for you to be right now, Alexandra." Steve said. "If all goes well, you can be out of here in a few days."

"You guys don't have to do this." Alex shrugged. "I'm just a hinderance to you guys. I shouldn't be here."

"Alexandra, please - " Bucky protested.

"Please, don't. I...can't..." Alex interrupted, getting to her feet. She shakily started walking back to the bedroom, clutching the stand as she moved. "You shouldn't have helped me..." She mumbled as she left. Bucky stood up and started heading after her.

"Bucky..." Steve said, shaking his head at his friend.

"Just leave her be for now." Bruce said, slipping his glasses into his shirt pocket. "She probably just needs time to process everything." Bucky sighed, clenching his fists together. He turned to face Steve.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Ethan grunted as the throbbing pain of a punch registered in his jaw. His head jerked to the side, and he felt blood swim in his mouth.<p>

"You were given a clear order!" The dark haired, muscular man barked at him. His fists clenched by his side. The skin that was visible was scarred and discolored.

"You...don't understand!" Ethan panted, wiping the blood dripping down his chin. His words were met with a swift knee to the abdomen, causing him to fall to his knees as he gasped for air.

"It was your job to dispose of her! She knows!"

"Rumlow... I can fix it. Let me make it right!" Ethan choked out, slowly getting to his feet.

"You better hope you can." Rumlow growled, narrowing his gaze at Ethan.

"I can." Ethan replied, his shoulders moving up and down as he breathed. "I wasn't expecting Rogers and Barnes to be a problem."

"Then you underestimated them!" Rumlow exclaimed, backhanding Ethan. It sent the younger man spinning, and he grunted again. "She's probably with them, now." His expression was hard and menacing. "Which means things just got tougher for you."

"I...can do it." Ethan replied, standing up straight as he faced Rumlow. "We can use her to our advantage, Rumlow."

"What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"SSX..." Ethan breathed quietly. Rumlow arched his eyebrow curiously, a sinister smile spread across his lips.

"That could kill her." He replied. Ethan nodded.

"That's the point." The younger man took a breath. "We can use that to get the Asset back." Rumlow nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. "He's enamored with her, no doubt." Ethan's tone changed, and it was dripping with venom. "He'll do anything to protect her." It seemed as if the words stung Ethan as he spit them out.

"Sounds like you're a little jealous that you've been replaced." Rumlow teased with a laugh. Ethan bit his tongue, and remained quiet. After a moment, Rumlow nodded. "Do it. Bring her here. Use whatever means necessary." He demanded. "The Asset will follow."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She watched as the room grew dimmer as the sun set on the horizon. A soft knock on the door caused her to sit up in the bed. She sighed before she spoke.

"Come in..." She said softly. The door opened, and Alex found herself staring at Natasha. "Natasha?"

"Hey, Alex." She replied, shutting the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" The red head asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know..." The brunette admitted. "It's just..." she sighed, "a lot to take in." Alex brought her gaze up and met Natasha's green eyes.

"I understand." She replied.

"Do you?" Alex asked. "Do you really?" Natasha bit her lip and stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry." Alex apologized. "I didn't mean - "

"No, you're right." Natasha stopped her and nodded. "I don't fully understand what you're going through. But," she paused, "I know what it's like to feel like everything you knew is a lie." Alex stared at her, seeing the painful history that she hid behind her brilliant green eyes. "Just don't let it destroy you, Alex."

"How?" She asked. "How do you not let it destroy you?" Her voice held a desperate, pleading undertone.

"Everyone's different. Everyone has their own way of coping." Natasha replied. "You just have to find what works for you, and use it." Alex sighed heavily.

"So, I guess you're stuck baby sitting me?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't consider it 'baby sitting'. It's more like...girl time, in a sense." Natasha replied with a slight smile. Alex found herself laughing softly.

"Fair enough. Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Clint went off to do some scouting. Bruce went back to his place, but wouldn't say for what. Tony's busy down in his lab. Steve and Bucky are at the apartment." Natasha replied. Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

"They shouldn't be there! If David...I mean, Ethan comes back - !" The sheer panic that overcame her made her heart start to pound in her chest.

"Calm down, calm down. They're fine." Natasha assured her. "They're two genetically enhanced super soldiers. I doubt one little man is going to give them much trouble." She said. Alex reflexively held her hand against her abdomen, holding her hand gently over her wound. "...I'm sorry." Natasha said softly.

"It's alright." Alex replied, shaking her head. "Who's Rumlow?" She asked. Natasha frowned before she spoke.

"He used to be a SHIELD agent. Steve and I both knew him." She replied.

"Used to?" Alex wondered curiously. Natasha nodded.

"He was with Hydra all along. Tried to kill us more than once. Usual stuff like that." She pushed her hair back behind her ears, speaking as casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"Is he supposed to be dead?"

"When the Insight helicarriers went down, one of them crashed into SHIELD HQ. We thought he was dead, but the body was never found. Everyone just assumed he was caught under some rubble and drowned." Natasha explained. "He was also there when James was being tortured." Her voice changed, and Alex could hear the pain she was trying to hide.

"You...care about him, don't you?" She locked her eyes on Natasha, her expression blank as she studied the red head's face.

"Are you thirsty? Do you need anything?" Natasha asked, completely avoiding the question. Alex pursed her lips together and looked down. Something told her she had struck some sort of nerve; over stepped a boundary.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Alex said quietly, then glanced up at her.

"It was..." Natasha sighed and leaned back on her hands, "a very long time ago. Besides, we both know it can't work out. At least not for too long." She added, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry." Alex repeated softly, not wanting to look at her.

"It's fine." Natasha shook her head. "You make him happy, and he deserves that." She smiled at Alex, but the brunette didn't want to look at her.

"I make him happy?" She questioned, furrowing her brows in confusion. "I don't understand." Alex finally brought her head up and looked at Natasha. "Look at what I've gotten myself into. I can't even protect myself." Her words were laced with self-loathing. "He dropped everything to help me. He didn't have to, but he did." She shook her head. "I don't understand how I could make him happy. Just look at me." Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but Alex didn't let her. "I'm just a burden. I just cause problems for everyone around me."

"Alex, stop - " Natasha tried to speak.

"Natasha, please." Alex interrupted her, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm not strong, I'm not smart, I'm not beautiful. What could possibly make him happy when he's with me?" Natasha moved closer to her on the bed and placed her hand on her knee.

"You'll have to ask him, Alex." She replied softly. "There's more to him than you know. He's always had a soft spot for the sweet girls." Natasha smiled kindly at her. "Maybe that's why we can't make it last. I intimidate him." She joked, causing Alex to laugh softly.

"Do you know when everyone will be back?" Alex inquired.

"Should be soon." Natasha replied. "It's getting dark, and I know Steve and James said they would be back before it got too late." Alex smiled, happy to know that Bucky would be back soon. She just hoped both of the soldiers would be OK.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky knocked on Alexandra's door. There was no answer. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly. When he poked his head in, he saw Alex passed out in the bed. A smile spread across his lips at the sight of her sleeping form. She seemed to be sleeping soundly, which was good considering she seemed to be prone to having nightmares. The one she had last night, she didn't even wake from...

"James?" A soft voice called. Bucky turned around to see Natasha standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey Natalia." He replied, shutting the door so they wouldn't wake Alex. "What's up?" He asked.

"You know," the red head walked closer to him with a smile on her lips, "she really cares for you." Bucky looked down with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I know you feel the same way, James. You and Steve are both so obvious when you like someone." They both laughed softly.

"Things are so different now." Bucky said as the two made their way to the kitchen. "It seems so much more complicated than it was back then." He sighed, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Natasha sat at the counter.

"What do you think about her?" She asked. Bucky took a long drink, and set the glass down before he responded.

"I'm no good for her, Natalia." He said with a shrug that felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic, James." She shook her head. "It's _extremely obvious_ that you both like each other." The redhead pushed her hair back. "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation from her? Make a move!" She urged him, staring at him intensely.

"Jeez, Natalia! She's sleeping!" Bucky threw his hands up, unable to stop the breathy laugh that escaped his lips.

"I'm not saying now!" Natasha replied with a laugh of her own. "But you should do it sooner rather than later." She added with a nod.

"I...know. I know." Bucky finished his water, and set the empty glass in the sink.

"She doesn't know why you would like 'someone like her'." Natasha said, putting Alex's words in air quotes. Bucky winced despite that fact that it wasn't Alex saying it. It still pained him to know that the brunette girl thought so little of herself.

"I could say the same thing." Bucky looked down at the tile floor. Natasha groaned with exaggeration.

"You two... My god!" She rested her forehead on the cool counter top.

"What?" Bucky asked, lifting his head up and arching an eyebrow.

"You're both so dramatic!" Natasha replied, lifting her head and staring at him. "It's like listening to a broken record."

"Sorry, Natalia." Bucky apologized with a shrug.

"Alex is so down on herself. Berating herself, telling herself she's not smart, or pretty..." Bucky frowned.

"She told you this?" He asked. Natasha nodded.

"Earlier tonight. We were talking." She replied. "Ethan must have really done a number on her. In every sense of the word..." Natasha mumbled, shaking her head. Bucky clenched his hands into fists, feeling his blood boil.

"Well, he _is_ part of Hydra." Bucky said softly. "They're not known for being sensitive and caring..." He met Natasha's gaze. The silence lingered for at least a minute.

"I'm going to head to bed." Natasha said as she stood up and stretched. "Clint will probably have some information for us all tomorrow." Bucky sighed when she mentioned him. "Hey. I'll talk to him..." She added.

"Sorry, Natalia. I'm just..." Bucky shook his head and trailed off. "Goodnight." He changed the subject and gave the red head a hug before he quietly slipped into the room Alexandra was sleeping in.

He quietly changed out of, what would be considered, his work clothes, and into his sleepwear. Alex turned over in the bed, and Bucky saw the tube of the IV pull against her throat. He quickly moved towards her and readjusted the tube. The last thing he wanted was for her to accidentally strangle herself. He climbed into the empty space next to her, and made sure the blankets were keeping her covered and warm.

As Bucky looked over her, something on her face glistened in the light of the moon. He leaned down and realized there were fresh tears on her cheeks. A frown spread across his lips as he gently wiped them away. The dark bruise on the side of her jaw brought a new wave of anger washing over him, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"...n't leave..." Alex murmured sleepily. Bucky looked at her, but her eyes were still closed. He gently stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her. "...on't leave me...Bucky." She trembled in her sleep, and Bucky held her closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bucky whispered, then kissed her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. She rubbed her eyes, then realized the tube in her arm was gone. She looked next to the bed, and saw that the IV stand was gone as well. The space in the bed next to her was empty, but it was still warm. Alex rolled onto it and buried her face in the pillow. She felt like she was being creepy, but she could smell Bucky on the fabric. It made her feel safe.

Slowly, she got to her feet. Walking came easier than it had yesterday, but her side still ached and throbbed. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. Gazing at her reflection, she could still see the dark bruises on her jaw and neck. They were healing, but they still hurt like hell.

Alex decided to take a hot shower. If anything, it could only help make her feel better and soothe her aches and pains. She slid open the glass door and turned on the faucet. The shower looked like it was made of marble and stone. There were very few items inside, but she was just thankful there was shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

She undressed carefully and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her skin. The throbbing and aches started to dull, but she resisted the urge to stretch. She didn't want to agitate her ribs.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex had washed her hair and gently washed her body. She just stood under the water, not wanting to leave. She wasn't looking forward to how cold it was going to be once she stepped out. But her stomach growled loudly, and then she realized she hadn't eaten anything in two days.

Alex stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She wrung the water out of her hair and slipped back into the nightgown Natasha gave her. She braced herself against the sink and felt the room begin to spin.

"Crap..." She muttered, knowing she was going to faint because her blood sugar had dipped too low. "Jarvis, h-help!" She exclaimed before her knees gave out. She heard him reply, but it sounded like he was speaking through a thick wall. Her vision tunneled into blackness, and she felt her head hit the cool tile floor.

"Alexandra!" A familiar voice called out. She tried to open her eyes, but the light felt blinding. Two arms lifted her up, and she tried to move her head. But she was too weak, and just laid limp like a ragdoll in her savior's arms. "What happened? Are you alright?" Bucky asked.

"...need..." Alex tried to form a sentence, but she just couldn't get the words out. She felt the softness of the bed underneath her, and she opened her eyes just a little. She could make out Bucky on the bed with her, stroking her hair and face.

"I'll be right back." He said before he disappeared from her sight. Alex laid in the bed, unable to make her limbs move. She knew the feeling would pass, but it would be a few more minutes. Bucky came back, and she saw him holding a glass of water. He snaked his metal arm underneath her around the base of her neck. He sat her up, and held the glass to her lips. "Take a drink, OK?" He urged her. Alex parted her lips, and let Bucky pour the water down her throat. She took several large gulps before she pulled her head away slightly.

"Thank you..." She breathed, rolling her wrists around and rubbing her temples.

"Feeling better?" Bucky asked as he set the glass on the nightstand. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry to worry you." She apologized and looked down. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Here." He said, opening up something in a package. "Eat some of this." He broke off a piece of something and held it out to her. Alex took it from him. It was a piece of a granola bar. She smiled at him before she put it in her mouth. It was crunchy and sweet, no doubt flavored with honey. "You OK?" He asked her as he broke off another piece.

"Getting there." Alex replied. "I shouldn't have gone so long without eating. That was careless." She shook her head and took the granola again. "Sorry." She apologized once more, then put the granola in her mouth.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're OK." Bucky replied, tucking her damp hair behind her ear. "I should have asked if you needed something." Alex shook her head.

"All I've been doing is sleeping. Food was the last thing on my mind." She replied. "Thank you for the water and granola." She brought her gaze up and met his eyes. A smile spread across her lips.

"Don't worry about it." Bucky said as he smiled back at her. Alex chewed the rest of the granola as the two of them sat in silence. "Do you mind if I ask you some things?" He asked.

"Um," Alex nibbled the inside of her lip, "go ahead." She nodded.

"How long were you two together?" Bucky asked. Alex pursed her lips together.

"About three years, I think." She replied.

"Were you ever happy?" Alex looked at him, her jaw dropping in surprise. No one ever asked her that before, and it caught her off guard.

"I...I..." She stammered, staring down at her lap. "I...don't know." She finally admitted. "He seemed nice at first..." Alex trailed off. Bucky stayed quiet and gently held her hand in his.

"...When was the first time he hit you?" He whispered. Alex felt tears sting her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"About a month and a half after we started dating." She replied in a hushed tone.

"You've been dealing with that throughout the entire relationship? Why didn't you just leave?" Bucky asked, feeling the anger well up deep within him again. This..._thing_ was going to pay. He would make sure of it.

"I felt like it was what I deserved." Alex stated simply. "He constantly told me that I wouldn't be good enough for anyone else, and nobody would want me..." She paused. "I believed him. I still do."

"Why didn't you leave? Get away from all that?" Bucky asked. "Steve lived right next door to you. He had space for you to stay."

"I didn't want to impose on him." Alex said, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have lived like that, Alexandra. You deserve better." Bucky wrapped on arm around her.

"So did you." Alex replied immediately, looking up at him. "Tell me I'm wrong." She spoke as if she was daring him to disagree with her. Bucky looked at her and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"I...Well, you..." Bucky stammered, unable to find the right words to say. Alex giggled softly and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you." Alex corrected. Bucky chuckled softly and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "What do you see in me?" She asked suddenly. Bucky turned to face her in the bed.

"You're just so..." He sighed, at a loss for words once again. The silence remained for what seemed like minutes before Bucky spoke again. "I'm drawn to your kindness." He finally said. Alex looked at him quizzically. "I've known anger and pain for as long as I can remember. I've been the Winter Soldier for so long..." His voice cracked, and it was just barely noticeable. "You were one of the few people who looked at me like I wasn't some kind of monster." He added softly. Alex bit her lip.

"You're not a monster." She assured him, gently resting her hand over his metal one. "You're just a little lost, I think." Her words resonanted in him, and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Alexandra, you don't know... You don't know the terrible things I've done." Bucky whispered, unable to look at her. He kept his head down as he stared at her small hand that rested atop his cold and unnatural metal hand.

"_Done_. Past tense." She replied. "Your past shouldn't define who you are. Sure. You did some bad things. But is that who you are? No." Her voice was strong. Stronger than Bucky had ever heard it before. "I've...done my share of bad things." Alex admitted. "But those things don't define who I am." She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. "I can tell you're a good man." She said softly. "Trust me when I say this. I should know, because I've met my share of assholes." Alex punctuated the statement with a soft laugh.

"Alexandra..." Bucky gently took her hand in his. He looked up, and found her eyes locked onto him. Big, beautiful hazel eyes that glinted in the light. He brought his right hand up to her cheek and opened his mouth to speak. But no words came out. Alex stared at him, waiting for him to speak. The silence lingered between them until Bucky suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex froze at first, wondering if this was really happening. Bucky moved his hand through her hair and cradled the back of her head. Alex felt her heart pound in her chest, and she kissed Bucky back gently. She wrapped her arms around him and moved closer as she kissed him. He ran his hands through her hair and gently sucked on her bottom lip. Alex whimpered softly, and Bucky pulled away. Both of them blushed as they caught their breath.

"I...I'm sorry." Bucky apologized. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, gently caressing the side of her face. Alex shook her head, a shy smile on her lips.

"N-no. Not at all." She whispered. "I..." She held her fingers up to her lips. "Wow..." The word was just a breath between them.

"Alexandra, I don't know what came over me." He shook his head, but there was a smile on his lips. Alex looked up at him, his piercing blue eyes gazing back at her. She could see the mix of emotions those eyes held. "I'm sorry." He repeated though Alex could hear his words held no weight.

"Don't be." She replied before kissing him. Ignoring the pain in her side as she moved, she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck. Alex smiled into the kiss as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him. She tangled her fingers into his shaggy brown hair and kissed him harder. Bucky moved his hands up along her back until he was able to grab a handful of her hair. He gently pulled her head back and placed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Alexandra..." He purred against her skin, making her shiver and smile. "You need your rest." Bucky whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist again and pulling her into a hug.

"But I'm not tired." Alex countered, resting her head on Bucky's shoulder before kissing his cheek. Bucky laughed softly and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I didn't say you needed to sleep." He replied. Gently, he lifted her head off his shoulder and stared into her eyes. "You just need to rest so you get better faster." Alex frowned slightly and looked down.

"I guess so..." She breathed out with a heavy sigh and sat down in front of Bucky again. She tried to mask the pain that shot through her, but failed miserably.

"See? You went and hurt yourself." Bucky pointed out, moving her so she was resting comfortably; propped up against the pillows. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. Bucky pulled the blankets up to her waist.

"I don't want to stay in bed all day." She protested. "I want to walk around a little today." Bucky tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. There was still a faint hint of blush on her cheeks, and he smiled.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK doing that?" He asked. Alex laughed softly.

"Of course." She replied. "I may look fragile and weak, but I'm not some delicate porcelain doll." Alex reached out and held Bucky's hand. "At least, that's what I try to tell myself." She added softly.

"You're anything _but_ fragile and weak if you survived three years with Ethan." Bucky replied with a nod. "He works for Hydra, so I can imagine some of the things he must have done to you..." He said. Unwelcome images flashed in his mind of all the things she might have suffered through.

"Sergeant Barnes," Jarvis spoke up, causing Alex to jump in surprise, "Barton has returned and has information for the team. They are meeting in the lounge now."

"Thanks." Bucky replied, then kissed Alex's hand. "I'm gonna go see what's up, and I'll be back." Alex frowned.

"Can't I come?" She asked, not letting his hand go. Bucky sighed and pursed his lips.

"It might be better for you not to." He admitted. "I don't know if Natalia had a chance to talk to Clint yet, and I might kill him if he pulls another stunt like he did yesterday." Bucky pressed his forehead against hers and smiled before kissing her nose. Alex laughed, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Alright. I'll just see about getting dressed and finding something to eat, then." She nodded. Bucky stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. He turned around as he opened the door, and smiled at Alex. She felt her heart thump in her chest, and she smiled back at him. He closed the door and was gone.

* * *

><p>"Alright. What are we dealing with?" Bucky asked as he entered the lounge. Natasha and Clint were sitting on a couch, Steve was in a lone chair, Tony was leaning against a wall, and Bruce was fiddling with his glasses as he sat by himself on the second couch.<p>

"Alex was right." Clint replied. "They _are_ trying to replicate us. The only thing is, I couldn't figure out how far along they are. I don't know what they've perfected, or what they're still working on."

"I couldn't either. There's no records." Natasha added. "I think the file that Alex archived was the only file they had about it. I think they're doing it to safeguard the information. You can't hack it if it's not on a computer database." She shook her head.

"So, we're basically fighting blind?" Bucky asked.

"Not necessarily." Bruce spoke up. "Alex gave us quite a bit of information yesterday." He stood up as he explained. "They don't know that we know that they're trying to replicate us."

"I don't think that's true." Bucky replied. "Alexandra was fired not long after she saw the file. Ethan and Rumlow no doubt know that she's seen it..."

"And Ethan wasn't there when we were at the apartment." Steve added. "It looks like he won't be going back there, either. The place was trashed." Bruce sighed and looked at the floor.

"But they don't know that she's told us. We have to count on that fact." Natasha said.

"Why don't we use her to lure them out?" Tony suggested. Bucky glared at him.

"Are you _insane_, Stark?! Over my dead body!" He hissed. "She's a target as long as this goes on!" Bucky's voice was loud and angry. "You just want to offer her up to them like a sacrifice?" He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Tony didn't move. He just stared at Bucky like he was overreacting.

"Easy, Buck." Steve stood up and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We're _not_ using her as bait, Stark." Bucky said protectively. "It's not an option."


	13. Chapter 13

Alex stayed in bed for a few minutes after Bucky left the room. She was still feeling the high of having his lips on hers. It felt...different. She had been so used to Ethan's unwanted, rough and possessive kisses. Bucky was so gentle and..._passionate_. She felt it. She wanted to kiss him again and feel that fire.

The brunette stood up from the bed and steadied herself before she took a few steps. There was a chair in a corner of the room that she hadn't noticed before. On it, there was a shirt and a pair of jeans. On top of them was a small post it note:

_In case you want to get dressed and socialize._

_=)_

_~Widow_

_PS: James likes snuggling. ;)_

Alex couldn't help but laugh and blush. Natasha was either really observant, or Bucky told her something. She put the post it note on the dresser, and slipped out of the nightgown. The jeans were plain blue, and fit surprisingly well. Although they were a little long for her, so she rolled the cuffs up a little. The shirt was plain as well; black with a v-neck cut. It was a little loose, but was comfortable all the same.

Once she was dressed, she left the room and headed towards the kitchen. There was a stone marble counter that had stools on one side of it, and a bowl of fruit in the center. Alex grabbed a banana and peeled it. She wasted no time taking a few large bites of it. It felt good to get something in her stomach, and she started feeling so much better.

About five minutes later, Alex was sitting at the counter with some toast on a plate. She could practically hear her stomach thanking her for the food. Her eyes wandered around the room. Everything was so clean and modern. She wasn't too surprised, though. This was the Avengers tower, after all. It would be odd if they didn't have the most advanced and up to date technology.

_"Are you insane, Stark?! Over my dead body! She's a target as long as this goes on!"_ Bucky's voice rang out through the silence, making Alex jump. She pushed her empty plate away and slowly made her way to the closed lounge door. She could hear the muffled voices on the other side and wondered what was going on.

_Don't eavesdrop, Alex..._ She warned herself. Biting her lip, she turned and walked away from the lounge. The last thing she wanted was to get herself into trouble with superheroes. Alex was on her way back to the bedroom when she heard the door behind her fly open. Startled, she turned around and saw Bucky in the entry way. His back was to her, but he was still talking to everyone in the room.

"For a genius, you sure do say some stupid things." Alex could hear the anger in his voice. "We're not going to use her as bait! She's been through enough, Stark." She saw his hands were balled into fists at his sides. She couldn't see anyone else in the room, but someone started to speak and Bucky cut them off. "Like I said, over my dead body. Figure out another plan." He spun around and walked a few steps, stopping dead when he saw Alex.

"Are you alright?" She asked, taking a few small steps towards him. His facial expression changed when she spoke. He didn't speak. He just walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Hey... What's wrong?" Alex wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She didn't even care that her side was throbbing and screaming at her.

"I can't lose you..." Bucky whispered as he stroked her hair. "I can't lose you..."

"It's OK. I'm right here." Alex replied, tilting her head up to look at him. His eyes were full of worry, confusion, and rage. Bucky just stared down at her, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. "What happened in there?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Bucky sighed and reluctantly released her from his hold. "Nothing. It's OK. You're OK." He kissed her forehead.

"I only know Stark from TV, but don't let him get to you." Alex said softly. She rested her head against him and smiled.

"Buck?" A voice called from the doorway behind them. Bucky let Alex go and turned around, the brunette peaked around behind Bucky and saw Steve standing there. "Are you alright?" He asked. Alex smiled at him.

"Yeah... Just needed a minute." Bucky replied with a nod.

"Come back when you're ready. We're going over the plan." Steve said before he smiled at Alex. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better, thank you." It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside to know that there were people who really did care about her. Steve nodded before heading back into the lounge.

"I should head back." Bucky sighed as he turned back to face Alex. "Will you be OK?" He asked, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. Alex shrugged.

"I _guess_ so..." She replied dramatically. "If only there was some sort of way I could keep you with me..." Alex joked with a heavy exaggerated sigh. Bucky chuckled and immediately placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. But Bucky pulled away after a few moments, making Alex frown slightly.

"Don't pout, Alexandra." He said gently, smiling down at her. "I'm just giving you a taste of what's to come." Alex's eyes widened and she blushed as a smile spread across her lips. Bucky kissed her forehead before turning around and heading back into the lounge.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been hours since Bucky went back into the lounge with the others, and Alex had eaten lunch by herself. Now, she was just bored and didn't know what to do. There was nothing good on TV, and she couldn't go into the lounge where the bookshelves were. She had contemplated often whether she should just knock on the door and see what was going on. But every so often there was a shout or yell that made her decide against it.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone filed out of the lounge. She let out a heavy sigh of relief and caught Bucky's gaze as he headed towards her. His expression was serious, and she felt her heart sink. He was going somewhere. She had a feeling that was what was happening.

"Alexandra," he began as he held her hands in his, "we're going to put a stop to this. But we're going now." Alex's breath caught in her throat, and she looked at him with wide eyes. That was when she noticed everyone leaving. "They're getting ready, and I have to as well." His voice was quiet.

"But I..." Alex bit her lip nervously. "I'm scared for you." She admitted, looking down at the floor. Bucky wrapped her up in a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll be OK. I've got the team." He replied. Alex pulled away from him and he stared down at her. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she could feel the threatening sting of tears in her eyes. Bucky grabbed hold of her hand and led her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry. I know you - " Alex began. Bucky pulled her to him and held her close.

"I tried to convince them to let me stay here. Let me stay with you so you wouldn't be alone." He whispered, the sadness obvious in his voice. "But it'll take all of us to bring them down." Alex hugged him tightly.

"It's OK." She reassured him. "I know you have to do this." Bucky reluctantly released her, and began changing into his combat gear. It was then she realized that the room she had been staying in was his. She held her hands over her blushing cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked when he saw her.

"This is...your..."

"Room?" He finished with a sly smile. "Of course. Where else did you think you would stay while you're here?" Bucky laughed softly as he finished putting his gear on. Alex laughed sheepishly and leaned against the wall.

"I...don't know. I thought it was just a spare bedroom." Alex stammered, moving her hands away from her cheeks. Bucky walked over to her and chuckled. "Not many guys would give their bed to a woman in need." She said.

"Well," Bucky gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, "not many guys know how to treat a woman well." Alex nodded.

"I hear that..." She replied bitterly as thoughts of Ethan crossed her mind. Bucky kissed her once more, and they both left the room.

"Let's go." Clint said. "Everyone is already waiting. Except Stark. He's already on his way." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back." He turned to Alex and kissed the top of her head. "I promise." Alex nodded sadly.

"I'll miss you..." She whispered. Bucky reached up and pulled something off from around his neck, then put it around Alex's neck. It was made of metal, but was warm from his skin. She looked down and stared at the metal objects in her hand attached to the chain. "These are..." She breathed out in shock.

"My dog tags." Bucky smiled widely at her, exposing his teeth. She had never seen him smile like that. It was so genuine and happy.

"I...don't know what to say." Alex laughed softly, not knowing how to respond.

"You don't need to say anything." Bucky replied. "Your face says it all." He kissed her once more before he left with the others.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and it looked beautiful from the large glass windows of the tower. Alex gazed at the colors that painted the sky, making the scene look like something from an oil painting. She had moved down to the ground floor of the tower, and wouldn't stop pacing due to her nerves.<p>

"Please be OK..." Alex whispered to herself. She couldn't stop fidgeting, and her stomach was twisting into knots. Her fingers tracing the outline and engraved letters of Bucky's dog tags through the fabric of her shirt. "Jarvis?" She called out.

There was silence.

"Hey, Jarvis?" Alex nervously called out for the disembodied voice again.

And again, there was silence. A moment later, she heard the door open behind her.

"You guys are back?!" Alex cried out happily, running towards the door. "Tony, I think Jarvis is malfunctioning!" When she made it to the entrance, there was no one there. "Tony?" She called out, looking around the empy foyer. "Natasha? Bruce?" Her eyes scanned the darkened alcoves nearby. "OK... Haha. Very funny guys." She laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. A chill swept over her, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "B-Bucky?" Alex stammered, getting the distinct feeling she was being watched.

"This isn't funny, guys!" She yelled out, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw something move in the dark of the alcove. "I'm serious!" She turned towards the dark archway and took a hesitant step forward. The sound of electricity crackled through the air, and it was the last thing Alex heard before the world turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex woke to the feeling of pain throbbing in her head. Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. The room around her was grey and dimly lit. The floor was dingy and dirty, and the rest of the room was the same. A soft groan left her lips as she rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, good." A male voice cut through the silence. It made Alex's head pound even more. She whimpered and tried to move her hands. Alex felt a surge of panic wash over her as she looked down and jerked her wrists against the handcuffs that secured her to the arms of the chair. The metal cuffs clanged loudly against the metal chair. She looked around the room with wide eyes until her gaze fell upon a man in a darkened corner.

"What...do you want?" Alex panted, still jerking against the restraints. The man stepped out into the dimly lit room, and Alex could see how strange he looked. Scars covered his exposed flesh. It was like someone tossed him into an oven, his skin was clearly burned. She shivered as he stood in front of her, kneeling down so he was on the same level.

"You, of course. Why else would you be here?" He replied with a smirk. His eyes were dark, almost black, just like his hair. Alex swallowed nervously and shuddered when he stroked her cheek.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" She asked, twisting her wrists to try and wriggle them free. He placed his scarred hands on her wrists to stop her from struggling. Alex stared at him, her heart thumping in her chest.

"I just want you here, is all." The smirk on his face combined with the words he spoke made Alex want to vomit. Her stomach churned and she turned away.

"Why?" She asked again, her voice just a whisper. A startled yelp left her lips as a hand roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back to face the man in front of her. She could see that it wasn't the man in front of her grabbing her hair. His hands were still on her wrists. Her heart sped up when she realized someone else was in the room with them.

"You're going to bring the Asset back to us." The man kneeling in front of her replied. Alex looked at him, her mouth agape.

"Asset...?" The word didn't register with her immediately. But once it did, she widened her eyes. "You mean Bucky...!" She breathed in horror. Her reply was met with another rough jerk of her head. Alex cried out in surprise.

"Yes... _Him_." A familiar voice hissed from behind her. Alex swore her heart stopped at that moment. The man in front of her saw the horrified look on her face and his lips curled upwards into a sickening sneer.

_Oh god, please no..._ She screamed inside as the man behind her moved in front of her. The scarred man stood up and moved to the side.

"Please, Ethan." Alex stared at him, the fear obvious in her eyes. It made his smile grow wider. He took pleasure in seeing her scared, that much was clear.

"You were right." The scarred man said as he walked over to a small metal table. "I see why you liked her." The sound of rolling wheels caught Alex's attention, and she saw the scarred man wheeling the small metal table over to her side. She blinked several times, terrified at the contents.

"Ethan, please! I don't - " Alex begged before she felt the familiar sting of his backhand across her face. She grunted and rolled her head back, hearing ringing in her ears.

"Shut up!" He spat angrily, wrapping one hand around her throat. Alex struggled against him, jerking her wrists against the cuffs again. Ethan tightened his grip, putting pressure on her windpipe. She gasped for air and stared up at him with terror in her eyes.

"Calm down, Ethan." The scarred man warned him. Ethan let go of her neck, only for something to catch his eye. He stared at her neck with a curious look on his features. Alex gasped in mouthfuls of air, her chest heaving up and down.

"What do we have here?" Ethan asked, reaching out for Alex's neck again.

"Some bruises, curtesy of you..." Alex hissed with venom in her voice. She glared at Ethan, earning another rough backhand. She cried out as pain shot through her cheek. Ethan grabbed the chain around her neck and pulled it up into view.

"Dog tags, huh?" His voice was low and full of annoyance. "Barnes comma James... Bucky. Date of birth, March tenth 1916..." He yanked the chain off her neck, breaking it.

"No, don't!" Alex cried out, tears stinging her eyes. She jerked her wrists on reflex, wanting to grab the chain from Ethan's hands. The scarred man grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, exposing her bruised neck.

"Calm down, pretty girl." He stroked her cheek before grabbing a small knife from the metal table beside him. Alex swallowed nervously as she felt him drag the blade gently over her chest. He didn't draw blood, but that didn't calm Alex in the slightest. Ethan tossed the dog tags into a corner, and she stared at them before a sharp pain in her arm brought her attention back to the scarred man.

"Aghh!" She yelped. Staring at her arm, she saw a fresh stream of blood trail down her skin.

"Rumlow," Ethan spoke up, "they raided Hardy." Alex brought her head up and stared at the scarred man.

"There's nothing for them there, now." He replied with a smirk, never looking away from Alex.

"Rumlow..." She felt her blood boil and anger wash over her. Rumlow raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when Bucky rips you apart." She glared up at him. Unsurprisingly, she felt the stinging pain of his hand across her face. A moment later, she felt the blade bite into her chest. She jerked her wrists against the cuffs, feeling the pain as her skin was rubbed raw. Rumlow drug the blade down her chest and through the fabric of her shirt as if it was paper. Blood trailed down her chest, past her bra, and down her stomach.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when I drive this blade into his heart." Rumlow growled back. He quickly flicked the blade against her other arm, making another cut on her skin. Alex cried out as she felt the stinging pain.

"You'll never get the chance..." Alex panted and Ethan took the knife from Rumlow. "He'll rip you both to shreds." She braced herself for another stinging slap. Rumlow stepped off to the side, and Ethan stood in front of her. He clenched his hand into a fist, and punched Alex in the stomach. She felt all the air leave her lungs and her head fell foward. She gasped loudly and wheezed as she leaned her head back.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Ethan sniped before pulling out a small device that looked like a cellphone. "Let's entice him to come rescue his princess, shall we?" Alex whimpered, feeling herself able to start breathing again as she watched Ethan press several buttons on the device.

After a moment, she heard Bucky's voice...


	16. Chapter 16

The Avengers headed back to the tower with nothing to show for their raid on Hardy. There was nothing there. No people, no files. It was basically deserted. Everyone headed up to the floor where Alex was. Bucky was the first one through the doors.

"Alexandra?" He called out, heading to his bedroom. Clint and Natasha headed to the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of beer and setting them on the counter for everyone. Bucky came out of his room with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up, James?" Natasha asked with concern.

"Alexandra!" Bucky called out again, feeling a lump form in the back of his throat. Tony and Bruce stood by the door. Bruce looked concerned, and Tony seemed confused.

"Jarvis! Where's Alex?" He called out. There was silence... Everyone in the room seemed to freeze. "Jarvis!" Tony yelled again. Bucky clenched his metal hand into a fist. Static and sounds of malfunction echoed throughout the room as Jarvis seemed to struggle to respond. The noises faded slowly, and whatever Jarvis tried to say was warped and incomprehensible; as if he was talking in slow motion.

"No...NO!" Bucky cried out, punching a hole clean through the wall. A strange sound drifted out of Bucky's bedroom.

"What's that?" Steve asked. Bucky headed into his bedroom. The rest of the team heard noises like things being thrown around. After a moment, Bucky emerged with a small device in his hands. It seemed to be some sort of cellphone.

"What is that?" Clint asked, setting his beer down on the counter. Bucky affixed it to the wall, and pressed a button. Instantly, an image appeared over the wall. It was like some sort of projection device.

"Ethan..." Bucky growled lowly. Steve walked up beside him, and the rest of the group hung back for the time being. Everyone just stared at the image of Ethan on the wall.

"I'm not surprised you know who I really am." He replied nonchalantly. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Rumlow held his hand over her lips. Ethan moved around the dimly lit room as he spoke.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear, making Alex's stomach churn again. Her gaze fell on the dog tags in the corner of the room. As Ethan paced a line behind her, the light from the device would make the silvery metal glint every so often.

"I have something of yours..." Ethan said. Alex watched him place the device on the wall just a few feet in front of her. Immediately, an image covered the gray dingy wall. She saw Bucky and Steve, and she jerked forward in the chair. A muffled cry escaped her lips.

Bucky seethed and Alex saw him clench his hands into fists. His metal arm creaked and strained under the intense pressure. Clint and Natasha were further in the back, and Tony and Bruce were off to the side. Natasha looked horrified, and Clint hung his head. Regret washed over him as he recalled his actions towards Alex the day before. Ethan moved back and stood next to Alex. He gently stroked her hair and Rumlow uncovered her mouth.

"Alexandra..." Bucky's eyes roamed over her bloody and barely covered body. He took inventory of the wounds he could see, making mental notes of where he was going to cause Ethan and Rumlow the most pain before he finally killed them. Alex stared into his blue eyes, her lips trembling.

"Bucky! It's a trap! They - " Alex cried out before Ethan punched her in the abdomen again. She let out a strangled scream when his fist collided next to her fractured ribs. She leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling and gasping for air yet again.

"Enough, Ethan!" Steve's commanding voice echoed in the room. "What do you want?" Ethan threw his head back and laughed as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"The Asset, of course." Rumlow spoke up as he grabbed a syringe from the metal table. Alex took shallow breaths of air as she brought her head back down to stare at the projection on the wall. She saw Bruce disappear from view, and tears slid down her cheeks as she looked into the eyes of every one of the superheroes. Her gaze finally came to rest upon Bucky and a smile tugged ever so slightly at the corners of her lips.

"Or what?" Tony asked, causing Bucky to glare at him. Rumlow stepped forward and held the syringe up for them to see.

"This," he began, "may look familiar to you." He stared at Bucky and Steve before moving back again to stand at Alex's side. "But it has seen some...alterations since it was used on you two."

"Rumlow, you - " Steve tried to reason with him a calm voice. Both of the soldier's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Soldier Serum X, it's called now." Rumlow interrupted, not letting Steve try and talk his way out of this. Alex felt a chill sweep over her, and she jerked against the handcuffs again. She ignored the pain that shot through her as the raw skin of her wrists pleaded for relief. The metal clanged loudly, causing Ethan to press the blade against her bruised neck. "I wonder what kind of effect it would have on this pretty little thing here..." Alex whimpered as Rumlow held the point of the needle mere centimeters away from her arm.

"Please don't!" She begged as she tried to jerk her arm away. Ethan dug the blade into her neck and a thin red line appeared on her skin as fresh blood trailed down her chest again.

"_STOP!_" Bucky shouted. Ethan and Rumlow both looked at him. Alex noticed that Natasha was no longer visible on the display, and she wondered what was happening. "I'll...come back." The words fell from his lips.

"Bucky, what?!" Steve turned to face him.

"There's nothing I can do, Steve! They've got Alexandra!" Bucky threw his hands up and stared at the beaten, bloodied, and terrified brunette girl on the projection.

"Come alone." Ethan demanded flatly.

"What? No!" Clint exclaimed, walking towards Steve and Bucky with determination.

"Oh? Well then..." Ethan shrugged and buried the blade to the hilt in the flesh of Alex's outer thigh. She threw her head back and let out a blood-curdling, bone-chilling scream of agony. He pulled the blade out, and another chilling scream left her trembling lips.

"ALEXANDRA!" Bucky screamed before he turned around and punched Clint, sending him flying out of view.

"Now, I know I'm not expert on human anatomy. But I know a few things..." Ethan said casually as he flipped the bloody blade in his hand again. Alex sobbed in the background.

"Ethan, you - " Bucky began, his voice filled with rage.

"I wonder how long it will take her to bleed out." He looked at Alex as blood soaked through her jeans and ran down her leg. A small pool of red formed on the seat of the chair. "I wonder if I hit that main artery... What's that called again?" Ethan taunted with a smirk on his face.

"Femoral artery." Rumlow replied.

"Ah! That's the one." Ethan nodded, staring at the bloodied blade for a second. "I wonder how quickly that could kill someone..." There was schocked silence from the superheroes. "I'm sure you don't want to find out, do you?" Ethan asked before he cut the transmission.

"P-please..." Alex stammered, shaking in the chair. The wound stung horribly. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

"Shh... You'll be fine, pretty girl." Rumlow whispered in her ear then set down the syringe. Ethan caressed her cheek as he stared at her. Alex whimpered in pain, unable to find the words she wanted to say. The pain overwhelmed her. She bit into her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the throbbing and aching of her leg consumed her every thought.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alexandra? Alexandra!" Bucky shouted at the empty wall after the transmission cut out. He banged his fists against the space in frustration.

"Bucky! Bucky, calm down!" Steve firmly gripped his shoulders and faced him. "We'll find her. I promise, OK?" He looked straight into his friend's eyes.

"Steve! James!" Natasha came running back into the room with Bruce hot on her heels. He was holding a laptop under his arm. "Woah. What happened?" She asked when she saw Bucky's obvious distress.

"Ethan stabbed Alex." Steve replied. He let his hands fall from Bucky's shoulders as he turned to face Natasha and Dr. Banner.

"Is she..." Natasha's eyes widened. Bucky shook his head.

"No. She's still alive. But we don't know for how long." He whispered and hung his head. "We have to find her." Bucky leaned against the wall. "She'll bleed out if she doesn't get medical attention. Since Ethan is part of Hydra, that's probably what will happen." He shut his eyes and slammed his fists against the wall behind him. "And we don't even know where she is..."

"Not necessarily." Bruce spoke up. His laptop was on the counter, and he was alternating between typing and putting his hand on the mouse pad. Bucky snapped his eyes open and pushed himself off the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over to Bruce and Natasha.

"After we found out that Hardy was Hydra and Rumlow was still alive, Bruce put a tracking device in Alex. Just in case." Natasha explained. Bruce was glued to the computer monitor.

"What? How?" Steve asked, leaning against the counter.

"While she was sleeping. He injected her with a sedative through the IV she was already hooked up to so she wouldn't wake up while he did it." Natasha replied, glancing up at Bucky while she spoke. "I'm...sorry we didn't tell you, James." She tucked her hair behind her ear. Bucky could tell she was sincere.

"No, Natalia." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "It's OK. It's...really smart." Bucky smiled slightly. "Thank you, Dr. Banner."

"It's no trouble." Bruce replied, glancing up at the soldier. "I figured we would be better safe than sorry. In case something like this happened." He brought his attention back to the laptop.

"Do you have her? Do you know where she is yet?" Bucky asked urgently. His mind was racing, and he couldn't help but wonder how much blood Alex had lost since the transmission was cut. He wondered what Ethan and Rumlow could possibly be doing to her, and the thought brought a tidal wave of anger washing over him.

"Got her!" Natasha exclaimed suddenly. "She's in...an abandoned warehouse."

"Where?!" Bucky shouted.

"Almost on the other side of town."

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't sure how much time had passed since Ethan cut the transmission to the Avengers. But she was trembling, and couldn't keep her head up. Ethan and Rumlow stayed annoyingly close to her, slapping her cheeks every so often to keep her awake as long as possible.<p>

"You know, Ethan," Rumlow began, squeezing his hand around her wounded thigh as he spoke. Alex cried out in pain and leaned her head back. A few tears slid out of the corners of her eyes. "I wish you hadn't stabbed her so deep. I would have liked to find out first hand what else you liked about her." He smirked and a sickening laugh left his lips.

"Get...away from...me..." Alex panted. Her hands were balled into fists, and her whole body was shaking slightly. She hung her head, staring down at the blood pool on the floor underneath her.

"Don't be like that, hon." Ethan nuzzled against the side of her face from behind the chair. Alex tried to shrug him away, but he wrapped his hand around her throat possessively.

"Stop it!" Alex whimpered. She felt Ethan press his lips to her pale cheek, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Rumlow walked out of view and it made Alex tense up. A few moments later she heard the sound of rolling wheels, and suddenly a long metal hospital bed was in front of her.

"Come on, princess." Ethan said as his hands slid down her arms. Rumlow unlocked the cuffs from the chair and pulled Alex to her feet. The brunette cried out loudly as pain shot through her leg when she put weight on it. She fell forward and into Rumlow's arms. The handcuffs dangled from her wrists and clinked against the metal table.

"Please... I can't..." Alex pleaded, shaking in the scarred man's arms.

"Shh..." Rumlow soothed her as he brushed some stray hair out of her eyes. He picked her up in his arms and then, unceremoniously, dropped her on the table. Alex felt her head hit the table and there was a rather noticeable thud as it did. She cried out in pain and weakly moved her hand to hold the throbbing part of her head. But her arm fell back against the tabled with a thump.

"I'm...cold..." Alex shivered, feeling the cold metal suck what was left of her body heat. Ethan secured her hands to the table with the cuffs and she stared blankly at the ceiling. She could feel her feet restrained as well. Alex didn't fight. She knew she wasn't strong enough. If anything, it would make things worse.

"He's probably out looking for you right now." Ethan's voice was a whisper in her ear. She felt him place his hand over her bare stomach, and it made her feel sick.

"He'll...kill you both." Alex whispered, never taking her eyes off the ceiling. "Your time is running out." Both men chuckled at her.

"So is yours, doll." Rumlow replied. Alex felt her heart sink when she heard his words. She knew he was right. But she wanted to live just long enough to see them both die at the hands of her savior.

She suddenly found herself staring at the wall that held the only door to the room. The table tilted forward, and she had to support herself on one leg. She whimpered loudly and rolled her head to the side.

The sound of muffled gunfire drifted to her ears, and she felt her heart speed up. Ethan and Rumlow looked at each other, seemingly bracing themselves for the fight that was just around the corner. After the sound of several more gunshots, the door flew open. A smile spread across Alex's lips as she saw him in the doorway.

Her winter savior.


	18. Chapter 18

The three men looked at each other; staring one another down. It was as if they were all silently daring someone to move.

"He's mine." Rumlow growled. In an instant, he pulled out his gun and fired the entire clip at Bucky. Alex screamed in horror, but Bucky was able to move out of the way of every shot. It was as if they were coming towards him in slow motion. Rumlow tossed the empty gun off to the side and pulled out a knife. Bucky moved towards him, pulling out a knife as well.

"I'd rather be dead than be at your mercy again." Bucky snarled, lunging at Rumlow and slashing his blade through the air. Rumlow dodged out of the way, but Bucky was able to make a slice in the other man's shirt. Ethan moved in front of Alex, blocking her view of the two men.

"Please! Just - " Alex began. Ethan covered her mouth to quiet her. She could hear Bucky and Rumlow grunting as they fought. She caught glimpses of them moving around, and the sound of the blades of the knives connecting made her cringe.

"Shut up." Ethan ordered her. He picked up the syringe that Rumlow had threatened her with earlier. Alex stared at him, her eyes wide and fearful. The pain in her leg was the last thing on her mind, and she struggled against her restraints. She tried to shake her head enough wildly enough that Ethan would let go. But all it did was anger him further.

Suddenly, a gunshot ripped through the air and Alex felt her heart stop. Ethan jumped in surprise and whirled around. Alex cried out in fear before she even saw the scene. Bucky and Rumlow were pressed against each other. They both had surprised looks on their faces. Bucky staggered back a few steps and Alex saw a gun fall to the ground.

"Bucky!" She cried out in horror and panic. Rumlow fell to his knees, hands falling limply at his sides. The two men never broke eye contact with each other. Rumlow coughed out droplets of blood and wheezed loudly. Bucky stared at him coldly; like the assassin Hydra made him into.

"Hail...Hydra." Rumlow choked out before falling forward onto the concrete floor. Blood seeped out of his mouth and pooled underneath him. Alex looked at Bucky, her mouth hanging open. A wave of relief washed over her when she realized that he was going to be OK.

"Bucky!" Alex exclaimed, trying to get his attention. It snapped Ethan out of his trance and he turned back to her. A malicious expression on his face, he sneered at her. He firmly gripped her arm and pinned it against the table. It was surprisingly easy for him, despite her struggling. "Ethan! Please don't!" She begged as he moved the tip of the syringe towards her.

"Drop it." Bucky growled, aiming the gun at Ethan. He smirked, not even looking at the blue eyed assassin. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Did you know," he began, pausing for a moment to smile devilishly at Alex, "that this serum has a ninety-nine point five percent chance of killing Alex?" He asked. His grip held firm on her arm and he turned to face Bucky. The tip of the needle was dangerously close to piercing her.

"Did you know I have a one hundred percent chance of killing _you_?" Bucky replied. His brown hair hid part of his face. But Alex could still tell his expression was one of pure rage and hatred for Ethan.

"Ethan, please! Please don't do this!" Alex begged. Tears slid down her cheeks as she stared at him. Bucky pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

Everything seemed to happen at once. Bucky's eyes widened in horror and Ethan laughed triumphantly. Alex screamed as she felt the tip of the needle pierce her skin. The liquid entered her body, and she felt like she was burning from the inside. Her insides felt like they were being ripped apart and rearranged. Blood seemed to gush from her stab wound, and she couldn't stop screaming.

Bucky threw the gun and rushed Ethan. The younger man didn't even move. It was as if he welcomed his inevitable death. The blue eyed assassin tackled him to the floor right in front of Alex. He curled his metal hand into a fist and let loose a fury of devastating blows. He punched and punched and punched. His fist collided with every part of Ethan's face until Bucky was able to punch the concrete floor at the same time. His metal hand was drenched in blood, and Ethan was no longer recognizable. Most likely due to the fact that he had no face left.

"BUCKY!" Alex screamed as she thrashed and convulsed against the metal table. Bucky immediately shot to his feet. He ripped the handcuffs off her and brought her down to lay on the floor. He rested her head on his lap and held her against him. The brunette girl couldn't control her movements as she seemed to be having some sort of seizure.

"Alexandra... God, no." Bucky pressed his face into the top of her head and couldn't stop the tears that fell from his devastated blue eyes. "Please don't leave me..." He begged her. Alex's screams echoed throughout the small room.

"Bucky..." Alex choked out. Her convulsions were dying down and Bucky looked down at her. Blood was seeping out of her nose and mouth. His heart broke into thousands of pieces and he gently wiped the red away with his hand.

"Don't leave me, Alexandra." He repeated, sounding weak and defeated as his voice cracked. Alex trembled against him and placed a shaking hand on his cheek.

"I...love you." She whispered with a smile on her lips. The words broke Bucky and he sobbed loudly. The tears flowed freely as he held Alex in his arms. He felt her hand slip from his face and fall limply against the floor.

"I love you too, Alexandra." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he felt her breathe her last breath.


	19. Chapter 19

"Bucky? Bucky!" A voice drifted towards him. But he was numb. He was in a daze. Nothing felt real. A pair of hands shook his shoulders. It was only when the person tried to pull him away from Alexandra, did he give them his attention.

"No! NO!" Bucky howled. "Don't take her away! Don't take her away from me!" He begged, wrapping the brunette up in his arms. She was limp in his arms like she was just a life size doll now. Her eyes were closed, but there was a slight smile on her lips.

"Oh god, James!" Natasha exclaimed. The redhead knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed with him. Steve stood by them, at a loss for what to say. Even what to do.

"Bucky..." Steve spoke up after what seemed like forever. "We should...get her out of here." He whispered. His voice cracked and he faked a cough to cover it up. Bucky stared down at Alex for a moment before he nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Bucky whispered as he picked her up in his arms. Natasha stood up with him. She put her hand on his metal arm to comfort him and Bucky froze.

"What is it?" She asked. Bucky knelt down on the floor and gently laid Alex down in front of him.

"Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Natalia! Shoot her!" Bucky demanded. Steve and Natasha looked at each other, and the back to Bucky. They both stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What, James?" She exclaimed.

"Shoot her!" Bucky repeated excitedly. "I remember the time you threw that little disk at me and it shocked my arm!" He explained. The fight on the highway that spilled over into the streets below was something he still faintly remembered parts of.

"Bucky, what the hell are you - " Steve began before Natasha interrupted him.

"That might just work..." She replied, her eyes wide as she reached into her jacket sleeve and pulled out the tiny little disk.

"Do it! Hurry!" Bucky urged her.

"Stay back for a second afterward." Natasha instructed, then threw the device onto Alex's chest. It immediately went off the second it made contact. Electricity wracked her body and she jerked involuntarily. The three heroes watched with baited breath; hoping, praying, and wishing that it was enough to bring her back. Seconds seemed like minutes and they ticked away agonizingly.

"Come back to me, Alexandra." Bucky whispered. He gently grabbed her hand and held it in both of his. "Come back to me..." He kissed her palm and stared intently at her. Steve and Natasha exchanged a painful look.

"Bucky..." Steve said softly. He moved to put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No!" Bucky hissed. "Don't you dare say it!" He looked up at his friend with tear filled eyes. After a moment, he hung his head and let Alex's hand fall from his grasp.

"I'm sorry..." Steve whispered. Bucky stood up and shoved Steve. He shoved him until the blond soldier hit the wall. Shoves turned into punches, and Steve just took it. His friend pounded his fists on his chest and wailed. Natasha wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks as she stayed on the floor watching them. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him close. "I'm sorry, Buck." He repeated softly.

"Bucky...!" The blue eyed assassin turned around and saw the brunette girl coughing and gasping for air.

"Alexandra?!" He cried out as he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. Alex was still limp in his arms, but Bucky could feel her heart beat and hear her breathing. She was coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god...! It worked!" Natasha exclaimed. She held her hand over her mouth in total shock. Alex pushed Bucky off her and tried to regain her breath. She leaned against him and held her hand over her chest. She looked around the room and saw the three heroes staring at her. Her gaze fell to Ethan; or rather, what was left of him.

Her expression changed to one of rage and seething anger. She hopped to her feet and kicked his body as hard as she could. His body flew across the room and hit the wall. There was an unmistakable sound of bones breaking and the corpse slid down the wall and landed in a heap. Alex made her way over to Rumlow's body and kicked him in the face. The force broke his neck and the side of his head touched his shoulder in an awkward position.

The brunette turned to face the three Avengers. Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were wide. They looked at her in shock and she fell to her knees. Bucky rushed over to her and held her in his arms.

"Shh. You're OK, Alexandra." He kissed her head and rocked her gently against him.

"Bucky... Oh god, Bucky." Alex panted, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as close as she could. Steve and Natasha just stared at the two lovers, unable to find the words to say how they were feeling.

"I thought I lost you." Bucky whispered as he looked down at her. Alex looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You did lose me..." She replied with a sob. "But I just couldn't stay away from you." She joked with a soft laugh through her tears. Bucky smiled and laughed.

"I love you, Alexandra." He said.

"I love you too, Bucky." Alex replied. Bucky pressed his lips to hers and held her against him. Steve and Natasha just stared at each other in silence.

"It seems like she's one of us, now." Steve said with a laugh. A smile spread across his lips. Natasha laughed as well as she got to her feet.

"I doubt Clint will be giving her any more trouble."

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I may work on a sequel, but I don't know yet. It depends on how many of you liked this to begin with.

This story was originally supposed to be a one shot! But it definitely turned into something more than that. :D

Thank you guys for reading!

~Willow (Sephie)


End file.
